Silhouetted Shadows
by PKWolf014
Summary: Hiccup Haddock's life isn't exactly rainbows with glitter attached. Elsa Arendelle's powers are growing out of control and it won't be long before someone discovers them. When Hiccup shoots down a Night Fury in a raid, life changes for both of them forever. AU (Elsa taking the place of Astrid) (HICCELSA)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Just so you're all aware, I _do_ prefer Hiccstrid over Hiccelsa. But my HTTYD AU The Snow Queen has made me want to tap into this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: This Is Berk

I live on Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village? In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is brand new. We have fishing hunting and a charming view of the sunsets the only problems are the pests. You see, where most people have mice or mosquitoes, we have…

The war horn blows breaking my train of thoughts and I lift up my head from the drawing I'm stetcking at the table. Stumbling to the door and nearly tripping over nothing but solid air, I grab the handle and tug the door open watching the animals fly towards the ground grabbing various things my eyes widen, "Dragons." I breathe.

A dragon a few feet away looks over at me, a murderous unhappy look on it's face. With a angered roar it sends a blast of fire at the door. That's just splendid. After a few milliseconds of indecision I slam the door shut. Fire leaks through the cracks barely missing my fingers as it slams just in time. Most people would leave.

Not us.

We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. I rip open the burning door and race down the hill, dodging the VIkings running past me wielding weapons, screaming for all their lungs are worth and defending against the raid. Really a great thing to awaken to. If you like being in a foul mood all morning.

I skid down most of the hill and continue racing forward past several Vikings that give me a half glance before returning to attacking the dragons. My name's Hiccup. Great name I know. But it's not the worst; parents believe a hideous name will frighten on gnomes and trolls. Like our charming VIking demeanor wouldn't do that.

I duck under a log two people are holding and continue running before a hand grabs my shoulder and shoves me to the ground. I let out a whoosh of air as I smack against the ground, back first. The Viking who has thrust himself upon me lets out a long war cry the sparks in his beard gleaming happily. The axe in his hand jumps slightly and he, recognizing me as not a dragon doesn't chop me. "Morn'in!"

He pulls me to my feet before racing off to join the rest of the village. I stand still for a moment with surprise letting my dancing vision clear before I begin to race forward again picking up on the familiar trail to the blacksmith's, ignoring the other Vikings calls.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

I spare a glance to a sentry I'm racing past as he, obvious to the battle going on around him stands still picking his ear. Wow, we should just have the chief give him a medal on extreme well use of time. The same dragon from earlier swoops down and lights a wall of fire in front of me. I nearly go tumbling head first into the flames stopping. Something that happens more than not. I'm lucky if I can make it ten steps without tripping somehow.

A hand grabs the back of my vest pulling me back from the wall of fire as easily as another might say, 'pass the salt.' "Hiccup!" The voice groans and I cringe looking down at the ground not meeting the man's eyes, "What is he doing out?" He asks the villagers running past then seeming to realize the stupidity in the question turns to me, "What are you doing out!? Get inside!" He throws me forward past the wall of flames and I glance at him again.

Stoick the Vast; chief of the tribe. A man with rippling muscles as big as tree trunks and a flaming red beard to go with it. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders.

Do I believe it?

Yes I do.

I break into the blacksmith's shop coming to a running halt and throw off my vest grabbing an apron and slipping it on as the blacksmith; a man missing both his left arm and his right foot with a log blond mustache looks up at me. "Oh, thanks of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." The blacksmith says, waving his hook at me and stops pounding on the sword he was working on to look up at me.

I offer a painfully fake smile as I say, "Who me? No, they wouldn't know what to do with all _…this."_ I say and flex showing off my nonexistent muscles.

The blacksmith rolls his eyes and picking up on my heavy sarcasm says, "Well they need toothpicks don't they?"

Ha. Amusing. I rush towards the window and throw it open grabbing the weapons the VIkings throw onto the seal and stumble towards the furnace to be heated and remade. The blacksmith: a meathead with an attitude, and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little...well _littler._

I glance towards the window as another dragon dives down and shoots down at a house wood explodes outwards as it goes up in flames. "FIRE!" A Viking roars running past the window. On fire patrol races past the window a group of teens that get along never.

Fishlegs, a large boy with a small amount of blond hair tucked under a tiny helmet tosses a bucket of water onto the flames, Snotlout is the average Viking, strong, prideful, stupid and acts a lot like his father, Spitelout. Which isn't something to be proud of. He hands a bucket to Ruffnut.

Tuffnut, her male twin grabs the other end of the wood and the two begin to fight over it. Though fraternal twins and siblings, I think that either one of them would be happy strangling the other. Finally, there's Elsa. A strong, secretive beautiful girl who wears a long blue gloves constantly. She throws a bucket of water onto the flames and turns around as another dragon blasts fire behind her.

She turns the bun keeping her hair firmly locked into place gleaming in the fire light as the other teens move forward with her running past the window. "Oh, there job is so much cooler." I groan to myself and look out the window for a moment watching them run forward. Gobber, grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back into the shop.

"Oh come on! Let me out! Please! I need to make my mark!" I exclaim and Gobber releases me rolling his eyes his demeanor amused

"Oh, you've made plenty of _marks."_ He assures. Then poking at my chest with his pliers he adds, "All in the wrong places."

I bite down on my lip in slight frustration staring at him, "Please! Two minutes! I kill a dragon and my life gets infinitely better. I might even get a date." I argue and point in the general directions where the teens ran off to. Or get Elsa to give me a second glance.

Gobber looks at me and raises a thick blond eyebrow as he lists, "You can't throw a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these." He lifts up a bola, a long amount of rope with three rocks connected about five feet apart. He grunts in surprise as a Viking leans through the window and grabs the bola from his hands and throws it towards a dragon it smacks around it's wings and the reptile goes down, landing hard.

"Okay fine." I agree backing up, "But this will throw it for me." I argue and gesture to my latest invention, The Mangler. My fingers brush against the side and that sets it off, Gobber dodges to the side and the bola soars past him through the window smacking another man in the head outside who gives a pained yelp before falling back.

Oops. That's weird though, it shouldn't have gone off like that. Maybe it's something wrong with the trigger.

Gobber turns to me glaring. "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about-" Gobber starts.

"It's just a mild calibration issue-"

"No, no. Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all….this."

I let out a frustrated sigh from Gobber's terrible advice as I look down at where Gobber was pointing and say,"You just pointed to all of me." Gobber nods. That makes no sense.

"That's it, stop being all of you." I turn and meet eyes with Gobber.

"Ooh," I say.

"Ooh yeah," Gobber mimics.

I lift my finger pointing at him, "You sir, are playing a dangerous game," I start and use my hands for emphasis,"Keeping this much raw... _Vikingness_ contained, There will consequences!" I shout.

Gobber looks me straight in the eyes unimpressed and unfazed, "I'll take my chances." He turns away and picks up a sword. "Sword, sharpened. Now." He commands and tosses me the sword without so much as a glance back. I catch it with a grunt in both hands balancing it in my elbows before heading to the grinder wheel.

One day, one day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed, they are long bird like dragons that are often bright colors but shoot deadly spikes from their tails.

Gronckles are tough, with bee like bodies that can smash through almost anything and they fire lava. All in all, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend and a little respect.

A Zippleback, exotic, it's a two headed generally green dragon that work together to create massive explosions. So all in all two heads, twice the danger.

And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those, they are long, red, with only hind legs and large wings but, they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

But, the ulimit prize is the dragon no one's ever even _seen._

A high pitched wail breaks me from my thoughts and I race over to the window dropping the sword as I look out it. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A nearby watch tower explodes with a large purple bang as the Night Fury's whistling wings echo in my ears. That thing never steals food never shows itself and never misses. I watch as another tower explodes and lean back into the forge.

No one has ever killed a Night Fury; that's why I'm going to be the first. I turn back to the sword, picking it up off the ground as Gobber switches his hammer to a battle axe twisting it into place. "Man the forge Hiccup. They need me out there." He says, turning to the door, he stops as if the thought has suddenly occurred to him, whirling around to face me.

"Stay. Put. There." He commands, then waves his hand in a I-have-no-time-for-this manner, "You know what I mean." He adds before letting out a war cry and running of to join the rest of Berk. Yup. I know. Will I obey? Nope.

I wait about two seconds probably less before I toss off my apron, slipping on my vest as I grab the handles of the Mangler and wheel in out of the forge, past the villagers waiting next the the blacksmith's shop.

"Hiccup?"

"Where are you going?"

"Come back!"

I turn my head still running forward and say, "I-I know! Be right back!"

I race up the hill, destination in mind, an empty ledge, near the village. I make it to the ledge and slam the handles onto the ground, pull on the strings and latches setting up the Mangler in a few seconds.

And wait.

I know that the Night Fury is still there. It has to be.

"Come on," I beg silently, "Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."

Then I hear it, the high pitched wail that the Night Fury's wings make as they battle against the wind. I tense, watching as another lookout tower is blasted to pieces by the Night Fury's blue purple fire. The silhouette of the dragon is visible for half a second at most, but that is enough, placing all my hope into this bola I pull the trigger.

The force the Mangler makes knocks me of off my feet and I tumble backwards, landing on my back. A high pitch wail fills the air as I scramble to my feet watching as the Night Fury's silhouette goes down in the trees, just past Raven Point. "I-I hit it?"

"YES, I hit it!" I yell and raise my hands in victory spinning around looking at the village. "Did anybody see that?" I ask excitedly, my excitement drained as I hear a crunch. I turn slowly and see the same Monstrous Nightmare that's been trying to kill me all night, raise it's claw from the crushed Mangler. I sigh.

"Except for you."

I let out a scream as I race down the hill. I can feel the dragons hot breath on my back as it snaps at me. I slip slightly crashing into a wall, but I scramble to my feet and keep running forward. I reach a torch torch tower and thrust myself behind it, pulling my arms up as a wave of fire passes me on either side.

My eyes are wide with fear but I still manage to grasp enough courage to look to the left, before a blur zooms across my vision. I sap my gaze to the right as Stoick punches the dragons face away from me on my right side. A second later and I would have been toasted.

The Monstrous Nightmare let's out a growl to which Stoick responds by cracking his knuckles. The Dragon spits out a pathetic amount of fire but the chief is unfazed.

"You're all out." He says then punches the Monstrous Nightmare. It lets out a huff of annoyance but takes off. The fire pops and I step to the side as the base of the torch tower gives in and tips. The top breaks off and rolls down the hill causing several people to dive to the side. It rams into several things and I cringe. Ow, that's going to leave a mark, elgh, that has to sting.

I sigh and watch as the dragons take the sheep in the very net we had been trying to catch them in. I rub my upper arm with my cold fingers and bite my upper lip slightly "Sorry, dad." I say quietly. Yup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, runt and village screw up is the son of Stoick the Vast.

No longer able to contain my excitement, I lift my hand in the direction of Raven Point, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." I say and smirk slightly with satisfaction, Dad clearly not sharing said excitement grabs the back of my vest and shirt, starting to walk off. I stumble along next to him, "Oh, it's not like the last few times Dad!" I say, feeling the urge to groan as I see he doesn't believe me again, granted the last few times had been false but this is real! "I mean, I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot it went down just past Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"STOP!" Dad shouts. He releases me and my words die in my throat as he turns to face me and takes a deep breath. "Just stop." He says only slightly calmer I bite my lower lip and look down memorizing the patch of grass under my feet. How intriguing, it's tinted black."Every time you step outside disaster falls! Can you not see I have bigger problems?"

Sorry, didn't realize your child falls on the least most important category of things to take care of. "Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed." He finishes. I look up from the ground and meet his eyes.

"Well between me and you "the village" could do with a little less feeding don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" He shouts raising his hands in frustration. "Oh, why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I-I can't stop myself!" I say and raise my hands making a twisting motion as I say, "I see a dragon and I have to just...kill it. You know? It's who I am Dad." He sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Oh, you are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer? That is not one of them." He says then adds a little softer, "Get back to the house." He turns to Gobber, "Make sure he gets there." He looks at the remains of the torch tower. "I have his mess to clean up."

Because everyone else didn't break anything or I don't know the dragons running around the village for the last hour? Nope all me.

Gobber whacks the side of my head. I sigh and start to walk up the hill to my house. As we walk, we pass by the other teens, Ruffnut laughs, pleased quite obviously by the destruction placed before her.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut adds.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout says as I walk by, Snotlout is my cousin, but he certainly doesn't act like one. It's fun really, the only family I have left hates me.

I snap out of my thoughts my sarcasm the only thing working right in my head right now, "Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I say dryly. Me and Gobber pass Fishlegs and Elsa who are standing side by side, Elsa's gloved hands clenched into tight fists I don't look up at either of them.

When we reach the hill I say to Gobber," I really did hit one."

"Sure," He agrees.

"He never listens and when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimmed him the meat on his sandwich." We reach the porch and I turn mimicking my dad lifting up my hand, pointing a finger, "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I wanted and extra large boy with beefy arms and extra guts and glory on the side." I say "This, this here is a talking fishbone." I let as much bitterness as possible seep into my voice. I sigh heavily.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong." Gobber says voice verging on a chuckle. I raise my head, how? There's not much to miss. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside that he can't stand." He assures.

I have to force my jaw not to fall dramatically to the ground. That doesn't help in teh slightest, I actually feel worse. That's nice to know that my own father can't stand me because of who I am. "Thank you for summing that up." I say sarcastically.

I open the door, "Look, the point is, stop trying to be something you're not." Gobber says. I sigh and his sympathetic look and look away from him.

"I just want to be one of you guys." I open the door and shut it, waiting a few seconds before racing around the firepit in the middle of the floor and out the back door. Fine. If Dad won't help me search for a dragon I will do it myself.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm still on the fence with this, do you guys think Elsa should get a POV or should I just stick with Hiccup?**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Downed Dragon

I quickly make it up the hill and race into the woods, pulling out my notebook, I trace a small map of Berk and add a single X as to where I am pretty sure the Night Fury is. I'm not afraid of getting lost, I know the woods better then Gobber knows the nefarious tail of the Boneknapper.

I step into the forest, glancing at the small clearing where I am sure the Night Fury is and see..Nothing.

Great. Just my luck again. Not that I have any good luck, it consists mainly of bad to worse.

After wandering around Raven Point for a few hours I come across another marked spot and close my eyes, it is going to be there. I open them and...nothing.

I let out a frustrated breath, and mark another X where the dragon might be, then scribble all over the two pages before sticking it on my vest pocket with a sigh of irritation. I kick a rock in front of me and it tumbles down the hill without any pauses.

I scowl slightly and clench my fists digging my fingernails into my palms. The dragon isn't helping me in the slightest. Dad is probably right and I did miss again. Wouldn't be the first and won't be the last, honestly probably the twentieth miss fire. After two, my dad just started to brush off my claims.

"Some people lose their knife or their mug, "I say feeling annoyance build up, "No, _I_ managed to lose and entire _dragon_!" I whack a branch in front of me, and it swings back whacking me in the eye. "Ow!" I snap a hand over my eye a pained pulse ringing through the wound.

Black bark catches my attention and I turn my head; my eyes follow the branch to a burned tree, it's split in two, and blackish. I look at the ground near it where there's a large dip as if something crashed there.

How did I miss that?

Quickly forgetting my about my eye, I duck under the branch and into the dip following it to the end my hand lingering on a root with three deep gashes. Claw marks. Huh.

I climb up slightly and look over the upturned dirt my heart coming to a skidding halt. Lying on the ground is a Night Fury. I take in a sharp, hitched breath and pull my head down.

I force a calming breath through my nose and poke my head over again, the Night Fury is stuck, I stand up a little courage building. It probably can't get me like that. This is my chance, my only chance. I search myself, Where is my dagger? My fingers brush over the hilt and I grasp it pulling the weapon from my belt.

Now or never.

I jump behind a tall rock and glance at the dragon. It's caught in a bola, not just any bola, my bola. It looks both asleep, and in pain. "I-I did it." I realize. "Oh, I did it!" I cry and move away from the rock, "This- this fixes everything. Yes!" I say and place a foot on the dragon's arm. "I have brought down this mighty beast."

The dragon shifts and I stumble backwards my hands slick with sweat losing grip on the dagger. I regain my balance quickly and move forward again when I feel a deep stare. I turn my head slow and warily spotting the dragon's toxic green eyes staring at me with no emotion but fear.

It's afraid of _me._

My own green eyes widen in surprise before I turn away from the dragon's piercing stare."I'm going to kill you dragon." My voice stammers sounding shaky and I shift my position on the dagger my fingers jumping up and down the hilt.

It stares

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." I say. "I am a Viking." I tell myself. "I am a Viking!"

This is it. The moment when my father will be proud of me. When Berk will accept me.

I raise the blade above my head squeezing my eyes shut trying to shove out the deep doubt sinking through me. My eyes slip open slightly meeting the Night Fury's. It's fear, it's anger, hate, and yet, so much _life_. I look away and hear the dragon groan softly before laying down it's head.

It's accepting its fate. The fate _I_ am forcing upon it.

My resolve crumbles my thoughts whirling past me and I drop the dagger blade flat on my head. I can't kill this creature, it's _just like me._

I stumble backwards, "I did this." I mumble ashamed. I turn to walk away, but pause, looking back. I am going to free it, this dragons end, will not be by my hand. I move forward and lean down lifting the dagger up and start to saw at the ropes.

 _Whizz whizz SNAP!_

A rope breaks and I move on to the next one, my hands a blur. It will just fly away but I am stuck with both feet on the ground.

 _Whizz whizz SNAP!_

One more left….

 _Whizz whizz SNAP!_

The second the last ropes snaps the dragon pounces on me. I take in a hitched breath as its claws wrap around my throat. I push myself further into the ground and see that I, as this beast was seconds ago, am trapped. The dragon opens it's mouth preparing to blast me out of existence. This is it.

Trying to help it yet the dragon will kill me anyway.

The dragon's glare hardens and I shut my eyes tightly before the Night Fury roars angrily in my ear. I open my eyes slightly watching as it whips around and takes off through the forest.

I grab my dagger and shakily stand. I look around me at the magic before I release a slow breath. I take a step forward slightly taking in shaky breaths, well alright, that's that-nope. My feet give out and I collapse.

000o000

I open the door to my house several hours later and see Dad sitting next to the fireplace poking at the flames. I freeze slightly. This is not going to be fun. I am going to have to face him soon and explain I can't kill dragons, figuratively and physically. I can't. I refuse to. Well I better do that now-it can wait. I turn racing up the stairs, almost there two more steps- "Hiccup." Dad calls. I cringe. Alright, apparently that time is now at this second.

"Dad," I say. I go down a few steps, "I-I have to talk to you dad." He turns around, clasping his hands together.

"I need to speak with you to, son." He says.

"I don't want to - I think it time- Fight dragons." We say at the same time.

"What?" We ask in sync again.

"Uh, you go first." He says. Curiosity getting the better of me I go down the stairs.

"No, you go first." I encourage.

"Alright, You get your wish: Dragon training you start in the morning."

My thoughts again for the umpteenth time skid to a horrific halt.

"Oh man, I should have gone first." I say quickly my hands fidgety. "Because, I was thinking, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do you we have enough-" I pause make up an excuse, cat takers, bread makers- "Bread making Vikings, or small home repair-" He tosses an axe in my arms and I nearly fall backwards from the weight. Where did it come from! It was not in his hand two seconds ago!

"You'll need that." He says with a brisk nod, as if telling himself. How is a weapon I can't even hold going to help in battle? I'll probably chop myself in half before I win any battles.

I stare at the tall redhead in disbelief, "I don't want to fight dragons." I say honestly, he turns his frame shaking and for a moment I'm confused before he throws back his head and laughs.

"Come on, yes you do." He says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which earlier it would have been. But that Night Fury...

"Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons." I say he turns around serious again.

"It's time, Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" I ask.

He turns towering over me, "When you carry this axe," He says and easily lifts it from my arms, "You carry all of us with you." He says, and places it back in my arms. Great. "Which means: you act like us, you talk like us, and you think like us." He then looks at me his hands going out for a moment staring at me as if he can't find the right words to explain what he's thinking. "No more of all... _this."_

I drop the axe a little in annoyance, "You just gestured to all of me." This is not very helpful. At all. Really I feel worse than before.

His gaze hardens, "Deal?" He asks.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." I inform him.

"Deal?" He asks louder his gaze hard tone almost threatening.

I sigh,"Deal."

"Good," he says and tosses a pack over his shoulder seeming satisfied. Ah, another Nest hunt. Winter is setting in and it should be the last expedition for the season. . He walks toward the door, "Good, train hard." He puts his helmet on, and opens the door, "I'll be back. Probably."

I raise an eyebrow at his words, "And I'll be here." I say to him, he shuts the door with a slam and I add softly, "Maybe."

(Elsa POV)

Double.

Two sided.

More than one.

My life is two sided; horribly combined as one and it doesn't seem to be going any of the slightest bit up hill. The door makes a soft creak as I shove it open my gloved hand lingering on the edge for a moment.

Cursed.

I am cursed. With ice and snow and there isn't much I can do about it beyond trying not to feel, my powers affect the environment around myself and others and if I feel upset or panicked I start blizzards.

Conceal don't feel.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaims looking up from the horrible ball of yarn that's on her lap, (probably supposed to be a sweater) her face breaking into a wide smile. Tossing the yarn to the side she rushes forward and throws her arms around me bouncing slightly. I tense my body going rigid but I return the hug halfheartedly.

I pull away from the ecstatic thirteen year old and she goes back to the ball of yarn gathering it off of the floor. My aunt, Ingrid looks up at me eyes studying. After me and Anna's parent's death when I was six my aunt and her husband, Fearless Alden Arendelle took us in. Though my uncle's death came quickly after that, my aunt become cold and encouraged me heavily to hide my powers from everyone.

Including Anna.

However, even as clueless as she can be sometimes, Anna isn't a person to be reckoned with sometimes I fear her. She knows but my aunt doesn't know she knows she we pretend she doesn't when we're around her.

It is relieving and without Anna, I would've set off an eternal winter on Berk by now. Not as if the weather ever feels like doing otherwise.

"Anna," Ingrid says slowly her patience level is low though, more than usual. "Prepare for bed." She commands and Anna looks up at me as if silently asking if she should. I give a brisk nod and the younger red head picks up the terrible mess of yarn, grabs her boots and scampers from the room in a quick blur.

Ingrid lowers the large piece of wood she's holding, sculpting into something and stares at me for a long moment. "The chief is taking an expedition to find the Nest." She says after a moment of silence. I glance left towards where Anna ran off to. I don't understand how this relates to me.

"Gobber is directing dragon training and I want you to go." Ingrid says and I struggle to keep my jaw from falling. But my curse! If I make one slip up everyone will know and that will be the end of me. Who will take care of Anna?

"But-" I start to argue my fingers curling inwards. What if it escapes and harms someone? Anna wouldn't be my only victim then.

"Elsa," Ingrid says and rests her hands on my shoulder, "It's time you contributed something to this village beyond fear. This isn't a request, it's a command." Ingrid says and I stare at her for several long moments and it isn't until I hear the sound of ice spreading across the ground that I realize my hands are shaking.

Ingrid leaps back from the magic and shoots me a sharp glare, "Hurry and get rid of that before your sister sees." She commands and whirls around storming off towards her bedroom. I stare at the ice spreading across the ground my heart sinking my lips quivering slightly my hands continuing to shake.

"I don't know how."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Elsa will be getting a POV! :) To answer some questions: Yes, the paring is Hiccelsa, but Astrid isn't in the story and since Elsa is taking the place of Astrid...anyway. Um, I am going to do my best to keep Elsa on character to who she is in "Frozen". :)**

 **Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry! I seriously dont mean to take this long to update!**

 **Disclaimer: I won nothing!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors I missed. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome To Dragon Training

(Hiccup POV)

Why?

The question's been running through my head for hours on end. Why did the dragon spare me. Why didn't it kill on sight like it should have. Why, why, why, why?

I'm starting to despise the word.

With a heavy sigh, I sit up staring at the grayed light filtering through the skylight. Great.

First day of dragon training and I'm late. Not like I'm overly enthusiastic about it anyway. Giving a soft roll of my eyes I swing my legs over the right side of my bed and grab my boots and shoving them on my feet. The axe lays against the foot of my bed the glinting metal staring at me mockenling. It looks a lot lighter than it is.

Grumbling a heavy curse under my breath, I grab the axe and drag it across the room before heaving it off the ground and with a tight grip wound around the hilt I stumble down the stairs taking careful caution to skip the fifth step.

It squeaks.

Like it's being murdered.

When I hit the ground floor I quickly scramble towards the kitchen grabbing the first thing I can see, a apple and shoving down a few bites. I toss the core into the waste basket before re-balancing the axe on my shoulder and shove open the door staring at the thick overcast sky.

Either heavy rain or a small blizzard is in store. Yay.

I tear across the village ignoring the stares and looks I recieve from the other Berkians struggling to reach up with the other teens. Elsa is in the back of the group as Snotlout leads it forward the twins behind him then Fishlegs standing awkwardly to the side and Elsa in the back her hands rigidly still.

A sword is strapped to her waist and her hands are clasped together in front of her as she moves. I skid my run into a walk nearly crashing into Fishlegs. Elsa gives me a half glance before returning her attention forward.

Yup, if I she was on fire and I had the only bucket of fire in town she would rather stay on fire.

I release a long breath but look down at my feet studying them. After several long minutes The arena comes into view. It's a large circular hole in the ground with concrete walls and floor and a chained linked ceiling.

Gobber already there greets us with a small nod before moving towards the front a small smirk twitching on his lips. The gate is thrown open with a squeak and Gobber looks back at us a wild grin on his face, "Welcome to Dragon Training." He says stepping to the side and the other teens in front of me walk forward.

Elsa takes in a deep breath and Snotlout steps into the ring.

"No turning back." He declares. The other teens follow in after him and Elsa and the others take several spins as they scan every corner of the Arena.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns." Tuffnut says grinning and spins his spear the blade gleaming in the few rays of sun shining down on us. Ruffnut smirks.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut says.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it, I guess." Elsa agrees. I roll my eyes walking forward the heavy axe dragging my arms down. These guys are ridiculous.

"Yeah, no kidding right? Pain: Love it." I say sarcastically and all heads, except for Elsa's whip around looking at me faces clearly shocked I'm here. Tuffnut recovers quickly and groans.

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut demands and Gobber walks forward, and I glare at Tuffnut and Ruffnut's hand meets her forehead.

"Let's get started. The recruit who does best will get the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber says and twists his prosthetic in a killing motion. My eyes widen slightly and I look up at Gobber, it's a good thing I'm not going to win. The mention of killing a dragon makes my stomach plummet several dozen feet.

"Um, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout asks trailing off before the twins burst out laughing and I snap my jaw shut in frustration. Elsa sends me a slight pitying look but doesn't do anything else beyond that. Gobber swings an arm around my shoulders supportively and I flinch slightly before he starts to half drag me forward.

"Don't worry, you're small and weak." Gobber assures and starts to lead me forward to where the other teens are in a line, "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber assures and pushes me the final distance to the teens and Fishlegs scoots to the side a little and I scowl.

Berk already treats me like that.

I don't need the dragons thinking it too.

I look forward as Gobber comes to a halt in front of the door and looks at us.

"Behind these doors are a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber begins. Probably the most "teaching" were going to get for all of Dragon Training. Gobber believes solely on learning on the job. Fishlegs's head perks up and his face breaks out in a happy wide smile. "The Deadly Nadder." Gobber starts listing and Fishlegs starts to spit out information as if it's his life goal.

"Speed eight, armor sixteen."

Gobber ignores the boy and continues, "The Hideous Zippleback," But Fishlegs is on a roll.

"Plus eleven stealth times two-"

"-The Monstrous Nightmare-"

"Fire power fifteen-" Did he swallow the text book whole?

"-The Terrible Terror-"

"Attack eight, venom twelve!" He shouts eyes wide with excitement.

"Will you stop that!" Gobber yells before gripping the handle to the door, "And the Gronkle." He finishes.

Fishlegs leans over to me and whispers from the corner of his mouth: "Jaw strength eight."

I shoot him a bewildered look before returning my gaze forward gripping my axe tighter. Gobber is never one for making sure you know what you're doing before he throws you into something. I want to be at least a little bit prepared, or survive the first training session.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout demands his eyes wide and Gobber smirks.

"I believe on learning on the job." He says and I, completely used to this teaching method mouth the words to myself as Gobber slams the handle down. The Gronckle bursts out of the cage in full fury and we scatter quickly.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead." Gobber says and we all tense in running positions and Gobber looking cheery stops his smile and looks at us, "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" He asks.

"A doctor?" I shout, my heart picking up speed.

"A bucket of honey covered ants!?" Tuffnut's profound blurt sounds.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guesses.

"A shield." Elsa shouts and Gobber nods.

"Shields! GO!" He shouts. I tear across the arena and having no preference grab the first shield my fingers touch. The twins however don't have the same opinion as me. They both grab on end of a shield and I lift up my heavy shield watching them slightly.

"Get your hands of my shield." Ruffnut commands.

"There's like a million shields." Tuffnut responds, "Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut rips the shield from his grasp and slams it down on his head looking satisfied with herself as she does so.

"Oops. Now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut says and the Gronckle flies forward and blasts the shield apart. The two spin in mid air for a moment before crumpling in a heap over the splinters of the wood.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut out!" Gobber calls and I race forward as the Gronckle races forward to me. The shield slips from my grasp and I stop, trying to pick it up again. Oh you have got to be kidding me! I was holding it perfectly a few seconds ago.

Gobber walks forward and picks up the shield shoving it into my hands and pushing me back, "If there's a choice between the sword or the shield, take the shield." Gobber says and I mentally memorize that for later and race forward.

"Those shields are good for another thing: Noise. Make lots of it, to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber commands and I, Elsa, Fishlegs, and Snotlout start to whack our weapons against the shield and the Gronckle's eyes glaze over.

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asks and Snotlout lifts up his sword.

"Five?" He asks and Fishlegs shakes his head.

"No six!" He corrects and the Gronckle fires at his shield and Fishlegs shouts something intransalbilte before screaming and rushing out of the arena joining the twins. Snotlout dives next to Elsa and looks at her.

"So I just got my axe sharpened. You should join me for a training session in the woods sometime, I'll show you how to use a weapon properly." Snotlout says and Elsa tightens her grip on her sword before she dives to the side; the Gronckle fires at Snotlout blasting his shield apart.

I duck as the shield splinter's fly over my head.

I run forward and look to the side as a blur comes to a halt on my left. Elsa. When she comes to a halt a blast of cold air smacks into me and the grip on my axe falters slightly in surprise. What the!? Did the weather just feel like taking an unexpected drop because!?

"Hiccup!" Elsa shouts and I turn my attention to her my eyes widening with surprise as she shoves me out of the way. A blast smashes in between both of us and would have gone _through_ me had she not reacted.

Her shove causes me to stumble forward off balance the shield and axe slipping from my grip. Heavy wing beats ring up behind me and I twist around my eyes widening with surprise as I spot the Gronckle coming towards me.

Rainbows that have been enchanted. This is great.

Shield, shield, shield! I need a shield!

I race forward towards my shield and try and reach for it but it rolls away from my grasp taking a sudden hard right. I leap left, slipping and my back smacks against the wall.

I shove into the wall and see the Gronckle over me and I bite my inner lip. This is not how I imagined my death. Truly I'll probably just trip over some imaginary dirt and hit my head incredibly hard, -coordination and I have been battling sense I could walk- but this is a lot worse than any senro I could come up with.

The Gronckle opens its mouth ready to blast me out existence. I take in a few panicked breaths. Would it hurt? Or would I just feel heat than nothing?

The spark lights and Gobber pulls up the dragons at the last second. I duck inwards anyway, covering my head with my arms and burying it into my knees. THe blast of heat sails over my head and I blink before looking up.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage!" Gobber commands and swings the Gronckle around with his hook before throwing it into the cage. The Gronckle whacks against the doors several times, "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobber assures and pulls up the lever and I stand shakily and Gobber turns to us. I almost died.

"Remember: A dragon will always, always go for the kill." Gobber says turning to me at the last part and I take in another breath before I pause and my eyebrows knit together.

No…

The concrete smokes the ashes gleaming merrily.

What about the Night Fury?

(Elsa POV)

Get it together.

Control it.

My lip remains firmly under my teeth's death grip as I stare up at the sky. It's starting to snow softly and it's my fault. The training ring rattled me more than I'd like to admit. Hiccup almost died. Died. I know he faces death every other day and for the most part is a nuisance but I can't help but feel slightly related to him. I am an Outcast like he is.

Just not in the same way.

I slip into the village clenching my fists and staring down at the gloves. Their frosting over. I need to find Anna, she'll distract me long enough for the curse to contain itself. Ingrid is going to have quite a tongue lashing for me when I get back. I made it snow when winter isn't due for another few weeks.

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal-

A light snowfall starts to fall and the panic racing through me increases.

Control it, control it, control it!

I'm thrown from my racing thoughts as I smack into someone. Ow! I draw back immediately taking a few steps back for good measure rubbing my nose before looking up. What if the ice slipped off of me? It's happened more than once. No one should touch me for a few hours.

Hiccup does the same and we meet eyes. His are distant and stares at me for a moment before looking down, "Sorry." He mutters before moving past me. I turn watching him move through the village towards the forest. What is he doing?

The forest really isn't any place to be with this weather. Then again he is Hiccup.

I let out a long breath steam rising towards the clouds from the air.

Conceal.

Don't feel.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Elsa will be getting longer POV's in later chapters. :)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello! :) :) :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Book Of Dragons

(Hiccup POV)

I give a small glance back at Elsa before taking off through the streets towards the forest. The cold air bites at my skin but I ignore it just running. The Gronckle almost killed me.

A dragon always goes for the kill.

But the Night Fury didn't. Why? That promise about dragons just doesn't seem right anymore. The Night Fury didn't kill me, so maybe not all dragons are bad.

I slow my run into a walk and stare at the forest around me for a moment. I've never been teased by the trees, the trees accept me for who I am. I'm not good enough for Berk. Just useless. The title fits me more than I want to admit.

I release a long breath.

Ah air. It's wonderful, what would we do without it? We'd die. I shake the thought from my head and stand still for a moment looking down at my feet as I stare at the ground. It's the same clearing where the Night Fury almost killed me. Where I released it.

A life for a life.

I purse my lips slightly before moving forward and grabbing a piece of the bola off the ground staring at it for a moment letting the weight balance off in my hands, "So why didn't you?"

Where is that dragon anyway? I didn't see it leave Berk so maybe it's still in Raven Point. I'm not doing anything else of great importance. I set the rock down and scan around myself for a moment. I walk forward in the direction the Night Fury scapermed off too yesterday , was it really yesterday?

I swing over a fallen tree and start to pick my way through the forest.

After about an hour of stumbling through the forest, I spot a small opening in the distance. It's a crack between two stones, leading into a cove. I've been in it a few times but not since I was younger. I've stayed more near the village as I've gotten older.

I duck into the opening and under a root sticking between the two stones. Dedicated tree.

I stare at the cove around me, there's a pond covering it with a small waterfall pouring fresh water into it constantly. Wild plants and other vegetation cover the ground along with several spots of dirt. The pond takes up most of the space in the cove, leaving little room for anything else beyond a few trees near the lake. There's no Night Fury.

"Well this was stupid." I mutter to myself and look down.

A black blob, circular and shiney lies at my feet a trail following after it. My eyebrows knit together. What the? I lean down and take the blob into my hand, it's gruff, cold and feels oddly like silk and glass at the same time. A...dragon scale maybe. I can't think of anything else it would be. But to what dragon-AH!

A shadow leaps over me causing me to fall back in shock the scale slipping from my fingers. I hardly give it a second thought staring upwards towards the dragon.

The Night Fury.

The dragon claws at the top of the cove wall before falling back towards the ground, it twists around mid fall and glides across the pond crashing on the other side.

Whoa.

My eyes widen with amazement and I scan around myself. Come on, come on, come-there! A small ledge rests a few feet away from me, a better stalking view than my current position. I grab the edge of the wall and swing onto the wall.

My feet scrape against the edge of the ledge and a few rocks fall towards the ground. I stare at it for several moments closing my gaping jaw. The dragon is a jet black with two wings and a set of smaller wings on it's tail and tailfins at the edge of it's tail. What am I doing!?

My fingers scramble backwards as I don't remove my gaze from the Night Fury trying to track down my notebook. The Night Fury leaps into the air heading for the edge of the cove. The dragon's tail loops under its chest and it falls back towards the earth smashing against the unforgiving ground.

I do a quick sketch of the dragon and pull back the book to look at the dragon as it lets out a blast in frustration. Nope, not two tailfins, just one. I scrub the left one away and shake my head slightly my bangs falling in front of my eyes. "Why don't you just fly away?" I murmur.

The dragon takes towards the air again and ends up with the same result: No flight, and another crash next to the pond. I sigh and sit back on my heels. Is it my fault? The Night Fury was flying fine before I hit it with the bola, what If I've crippled it?

I rest my hand against the stone and my fingers fall lax for a moment the pencil slipping from my fingers. Cats get back here! I reach for the pencil but the wood rolls from beyond my grasp hitting the pond ground with a soft thud. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment before I feel a gaze on me.

I open my eyes hesitantly.

I lift my head and meet eyes with the Night Fury. The dragon holds my gaze. It's not hostile, wary yes, but not hostile. Curious.

I tilt my head slightly and the dragon mimics me holding my gaze unblinking. Something wet lands on my nose and I look up at the sky in shock staring at the clouds. They're dark and angry looking. Yup, there's the storm.

 _Yay._

I turn around and scramble back up the edge my gaze flickering towards the dragon. The dragon turns away from me and I shake my head slightly moving through the passage that brought me into the cove. I break into the forest again as a light snowfall begins to fall.

 _Ah man._

I move forward and give a soft curse under my breath. I shove my notebook into my vests hidden pocket before breaking into a run towards the village. If I run quick enough, I should make it to shelter before the snow decides to become a blizzard.

Weird, though, winter doesn't start for a few weeks. Weather does whatever it wants though, especially on Berk. We have about four seasons: Winter, devastating winter, lethal winter and a horrible excuse for spring.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts looking forward trying not to ram into a tree. I reach the village in record time and weave through the empty streets, when I make it to the steps of the Great Hall I inwardly kick myself.

Right. Gobber wanted to meet for dinner to discuss training today. Not like there's much to talk about, 'hey, I didn't die!' 'wow good job!'

When I take the first step onto the Great Halls step's the snow falls heavily to a minor blizzard. I grumble under my breath and look up angrily at the weather. Effective, I might get it to proceed with what it was already doing.

The edges of my hair are frozen into little icicles and stick to my forehead, not helping in the warmth department in the slightest. I shove the large doors open about two minutes later shivering. I rub my arms and hug myself for a moment before looking around the large space for the Gobber and the other trainees.

The room is mostly empty except for the odd Viking here and there. "Alright, where did Snotlout go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asks. I turn my head right towards the table and spot the teens scattered across the table. Elsa and the twins sit on one side well Fishlegs and Snotlout sit on the other.

"I..uh...wasn't ready. My sword play was sloppy." Snotlout says after a pause,"But it was still great, right Elsa?" Snotlout asks and looks up at the Arendelle with a small smile. She gives a weak smile but returns to staring at the table.

"Ha, yeah, we noticed Snotlout." Ruffnut says with a huff. I look at the blonde before I grab a plate of chicken of the table. Snotlout scoots over preventing me from sitting next to them. I wouldn't have anyway. Probably.

I move towards a table and feel Gobber's gaze on my freezing form, "Right. So where did Hiccup go wrong in the ring today?" I inwardly groan. Really? You could've asked anyone else!

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut lists.

"He didn't get eaten?" Tuffnut offers.

"He's never where he should be." Snotlout concludes.

"Thank you Snotlout." Gobber says sarcastically. Yeah. Thanks. Really appreciate it. Gobber grabs a book from who knows where and tosses it onto their table. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber says. The wind howls outside and Gobber gives my shivering form a half look. "No attacks tonight, study up." He commands and walks off.

Tuffnut stops trying to get a knife to stand perfectly straight up and it clatters on the table."Wait. Read?" He asks sounding genuinely horrified.

"Well we're still alive?" Ruffnut adds.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell stuff you about?" Snotlout demands and slams his fist onto the table. Several cups bounce and I sigh getting to my feet and heading towards the table.

Fishlegs perks up, "Oh Oh! I've read it like seventy times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water in your face. And-and there's this other one that buries itself for a week-" Tuffnut holds up a hand and closes it in a 'be quiet' gesture Fishlegs slams his mouth shut imminently.

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…" Tuffnut says, Ruffnut finishes his sentence.

"But now?"

Snotlout stands,"You guys read, I'll go kill." Snotlout says and walks off the twins scramble to their feet and chase after the boy Fishlegs quickly following. I reach the table and stare at Elsa for a moment.

"So I guess we'll share…?" I ask. Elsa looks up at me her eyes flashing with an unreadable expression.

"Read it." She assures and shoves it towards me. She walks off without looking back at me and I stare at her back for a moment.

"Oh, all mine then, that's great I'll see you-" The door slams shut and I let out a long sigh resting my fingers on the edges of the book. "Tomorrow." Of course you will, we're in the same training class.

I bite my inner lip and move towards the fire in the center of the Great Hall sitting next to it and resting the Book of Dragons on my side. I've read it dozens of times but once more can't hurt, besides I want to see if I've missed anything about the Night Fury.

There has to be something on the dragon, even a footnote or something. I lift my hands over the fire letting the flames warm my fingers. The sparks leap towards the air, carefree and happy in the sky.

After a few minutes the final Vikings leave the Great Hall leaving me, the book and the fire by ourselves.

I grab the thick book and set it on my lap leaning against the table edge as I start to read. _Strike class, Mystery class, Fear class._

 _Thunderdrum: this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tidepools. When startled the the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight_. Wow. A real charmer. I flip the page.

 _Timberjack: this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._

The wind picks up speed sending a screeching howl to echo around the Hall. I jump and twist around with a yelp looking back towards the door. Nothing bursts through the wood and I force myself to relax. Breathe.

 _Scauldron: sprays scalding water at it's vitom, Extremely dangerous._

I flip through several more pages:

 _Changewing: even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on , Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Snow Wraith, Whispering Death._

I stop and stare at the long snakelike dragon. I start whipping through the pages. _Burns its victims, Chokes it's victims, Turns it's victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight._

I turn to the next page what I'm looking for.

 _Night Fury. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._

But I'm still alive.

Right?

I grab my notebook from my vest and stare at it for a moment my hand shakey before I flip it to the sketch tossing it onto the manual.

* * *

 **Authors Note: =D Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Snap

(Elsa POV)

I jerk forward my eyes snapping open in a cold sweat.

My breaths are hitched and panicked as I try to inhale through my terror. Breathe, breathe, breathe. Snow is falling around me softly, the room is coated in a few layers of frost and I squeeze my eyes shut. It was just a dream, it wasn't real. Calm down, Elsa.

I sit there for several moments before I turn and slide from the bed starting to pace. My hair is loose and falling past my waist barely. The layers are surprisingly calm for right now despite how they're usually determined to meet the moon.

I let out a long breath through my nose and grab an elastic from off of my desk pulling my hair back into a bun. I bite my lip slightly trying to concentrate and loop the leather around the bun several times before releasing it and shaking my head back and forth, it holds.

I look towards the window on my right, it's dark but at least it's not snowing anymore. The glints of pinkish light are weaved through the light indicating soon the sun will make an entrance. Good, I don't think I'll be able to go back to bed after dreaming about...that.

I shake my head to clear it and turn grabbing the nearest pair of clean clothing and throw it on. I pull the long blue sleeves of the knitted shirt over my gloves and grab my sword strapping it over the shirt and above the black pants.

I tug on my boots and stand there for a moment.

Breathe.

I con control these powers. I can, I will, I have to.

I turn towards the door to my room and pull it open slipping into the hallway. I weave through the small house with ease slipping into the kitchen, it's empty. Not really anything new, Ingrid won't be up for about an hour and Anna is a late sleeper.

I shuffle through the stacks of food for several moments before grabbing an apple. I close the cabinets and quietly as possible and bite into the fruit. After a few minutes I toss the core into a wastebasket and head for the door pulling it open.

My aunt should figure out where I've gone, I'm not going to wake her up and tell her anyway.

I walk into the village, snow is covering almost everything in several feet and the smell of smoke is rising from the fires stoked throughout the village. The sun shove it's way over the mountain side and shines light down on the town.

Yup, I'm late.

According to Gobber last night, we were supposed to be there before the sun peaked over the mountain top. Well, not much I can do to solve that problem. I break into a run and tear across the village heading for the ring as quickly as my feet will carry me.

I reach it about ten minutes later and come to halt in front of the doors. Okay, maybe not as late as I thought. Hiccup is the only one present beyond Gobber. I look inside the arena my eyebrows meeting together in slight confusion.

The entire thing is filled with mountains of snow randomly but strategically placed throughout the space. Does he plan on having us do an intense snowball fight? This is ridiculous.

"Whoa!" A voice yells behind me and I have to physically stomp down to keep myself from jumping in shock. When did they get so stealthy? Usually a herd of elephants going on rampage in a field of ice is quieter.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut move past me into the ring smirking.

"Ah," Gobber says from his position on the top and looks at us, "you're here." He says and grins. He waves us forward and me, SNotlout and Fishlegs step into the arena, Hiccup takes a step back to make room for us and as Snotlout passes him, he rams his shoulder into the Haddocks.

Hiccup tumbles back before landing on his elbows a pained grimace flashing over his face. I send a scowl at Snotlout and move forward grabbing Hiccup's arm and pulling him to his feet, "Was that really necessary Snotlout?" I demand.

Snotlout laughs again, "Yes." He answers.

"Thanks." Hiccup mutters. I look at him for a moment and see I still have my hand wrapped around his elbow. I pull my fingers back and clasp my gloved hands together in front of me staring up at Gobber.

"Now, some of you may be wondering why there's snow everywhere." Gobber says and the twins give eager nods and dark chuckles. "Well it's because of the dragon we captured last night in the blizzard. The Snow Wraith." Gobber introduces before shoving down the handle for the cage doors.

A angered roar rings out and I tense for several moments standing still. Shield, shield...I turn and race towards where they're lying against the wall the other teens quickly following after me.

A pure white dragon with thin strips of light blue edging it's claws and a single set of Monstrous Nightmare bending like wings leaps on top of a large pile of snow roaring at us. All knowledge I know about the dragon vanishes immediately.

It's in the Book of Dragons but I can't remember anything about it other than it's there. Maybe it would have been better to have read the book with Hiccup last night. The Snow Wraith roars at us again and my ears ring before it rears up and blasts a blueish light at us.

I dive out of the way of the blast and take off down the mazish thing looking behind me slightly trying to keep an eye on the Snow Wraith. It's gone.

What?!

I skid to a halt and try to locate the dragon with my ears but it's impossible. Snotlout dives next to me and holds up his mace staring at me almost happily. The ring is mostly silent and all conversation is easily hearable.

"Hey Gobber?" Hiccup calls and I bite my inner lip staring at Snotlout for a moment before waving him forward silently towards a tunnel on the right. Fine, you gonna stick with me you have to follow me. "So I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, maybe a sequel a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup calls and I want to whack my head against something. _That's_ his biggest concern right now!?

Hiccup lets out a yelp of terror and the Snow Wraith lets out a roar. "Focus Hiccup!" Gobber calls, sounding ridiculously unconcerned. "You aren't even trying."

I toss my bangs from my eyes and move forward through the maze keeping my footsteps as quiet as possible. "Today," Gobber lists and I don't even give the blacksmith a half glance. Where is that dragon, it blends into the snow like it's part of it. "Is about attack. Snow Wraiths are quick, smart and light on their feet. They can also see body heat, as Bork learned the hard way." Gobber lets out a chuckle at that, "Your job is to be hidden, quicker and lighter."

"That's just perfect." Snotlout mutters under his breath sarcastically. Yup, voiced my thoughts.

Fishlegs outs out a long scream and the sound of wood exploding echoes, "I am REALLY beginning to question your teaching methods!" He yells. Yeah, you and me the same. He's a terrible teacher, well not a terrible teacher he just fails on the teacher department.

"Look for it's blind spot, every dragon has one." Gobber says bordley. The twins shout and then Gobber chuckles, "Blind spot yes, Deaf spot? Not so much." That's a classic Ruff and Tuff for you. I give him a half glance my jaw struggling to stay up in surprise. He's picking his teeth.

 _Picking his teeth._

A sounds steps in front of us and I grab Snotlout's arm pulling him to the ground with my shield arm tightening my hold on my sword with the other. I lean down against the wall waiting for the Snow Wraith to come up close enough for us to strike.

"Hey so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup's voice calls up again. What is with his sudden obsession on the species!?

Gobber sighs and puts a hand on his forehead, "No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale now GET IN THERE!" He shouts.

"I know, I know," Hiccup says and I turn my head slightly as his voice gets closer. He's behind me and Snotlout, "but hypothetically." Hiccup argues. Yeah, well whatever.

"Hiccup," I hiss a near mouth from how low my voice is. "Get down."

The Haddock stares at me and Snotlout for a moment before half heartedly leaning down behind the Jorgenson. I bite my lip slightly and tense before letting out a breath and looking over the side of the large snow pile.

The Snow Wraith sits there, it's nose in the air as it searches for us. It's eyes are scanning through the snow but the piles are large enough that it can't spot us through it. I roll forward across the ground onto of my shield and make it to the other side with ease.

Apparently Anna's instant games of warrior when we were younger paid off. Snotlout makes it across the gap as well but Hiccup's shield and his upper body smacks against the wood sounding our position. Oh joy.

Hiccup scrambles to his feet and races towards us as I take off down the tunnel. The Snow Wraith leaps down from the snow in front of me and Snotlout who is suddenly by my side. I lift up my sword my muscles tensing to throw it before Snotlout shoves me to the side.

"Watch out, babe I'll take care of this." Snotlout says and throws his mace forward. The weapon sails through the air heading for the Snow Wraith before taking a slight right and smashing against the ground uselessly.

I give Snotlout and annoyed look at it seems for the moment his smart mouth has failed him. "..The sun was in my eyes Elsa!" I take off down the tunnel it's cloudy! There is no sun! "What do you want me to do? Block out the sun I can do that, I just don't have time right now."

The dragon lands at our feet and I yelp slightly leaping forward towards the top of a smaller snow pile. My fingers scramble for grip and I manage to grab a leverage. I grunt but haul myself onto the snow in a few seconds taking a running leap towards the next pile. The Snow Wraith is hot at my heels and I can feel its icy breath on my back.

Pick up the pace, pick up the pace, pick up the pace! I chant silently to myself and leap onto another snow pile.

"Has-has anyone seen one napping?" Hiccup asks.

My footing is lost and I leap off the side of the snow pile towards the Haddock. "HICCUP!" I yell in warning before I smash into him. We both tumble smacking into the ground and after a moment I shove my hand against the ground pulling away from him.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut says somewhere nearby. Ha, ha no.

"She could do better." Ruffnut says.

A roar breaks through my whirring thoughts and I look up letting out a gasp as the Snow Wraith runs towards us. I get to my feet and Hiccup stares at me for a moment. My sword is embedded in his shield, my shield is who knows where. I grab the hilt of the weapon and struggle to remove it from the shield.

It's not coming loose!

I shove my foot down on Hiccup's arm and rip the shield from his grasp smacking the wood against the dragons face. The Snow Wraith turns away and scampers off letting out a pained grunt. I take in several deep breaths grouping my thoughts together.

"Well done, Elsa." Gobber calls.

If Hiccup had been focused, this wouldn't have happened, I have to spend every second of every day making sure my powers don't come free, keeping them inside and concealing them trying not to feel. Dragon Training has been a nightmare because it's stressful and Hiccup isn't even trying.

I release a long breath before I turn looking back at him, "If you aren't going to take this seriously," I start staring at him for several long moments. The edgy ice on my voice startles me slightly. I'm usually a more gentle person. Hiccup lifts his head from his crouched position looking up at me, "than leave."

(Hiccup POV)

Elsa spins on her heal, sheathes her sword and storms out of the arena without a glance back at me. My eyes widen and I get to my feet staring around me at the snowflakes spread everywhere. I am taking this seriously!

At least, I'm trying to.

But the Night Fury isn't helping, I don't know if what we're doing is right anymore.

I get to my feet and clench my fists letting out a long breath. I was startled by her helping me earlier, some part of me hoping maybe she was trying to befriend me in a weird way. But I was wrong. She just shut me out, again.

I am an idiot.

I leave the arena without a word and ignore Gobber's pitying glance towards me. I scowl slightly and step into the village looking around myself at the snow piling up in high mountains. Children are running by building snowmen and throwing snowballs.

Innocent and free.

I force my gaze away from them and stare down at my feet for a moment. The Night Fury will starve soon unless it manages to get food from the lake. It's probably frozen over for right now. The dragon will die, and it's _my_ fault.

I shouldn't have fired that bola in the first place. I let out a long breath.

Maybe I could help it, I'm not exactly golden material and "Useless" is a pretty good title as Snotlout has claimed me as. I narrow my eyes with determination. I am going to help that dragon. Now all I need is a fish.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's like the one time Elsa acts like Astrid. :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hello! :) *looks up* It's _December_! Cats! :) Happy December! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forbidden Friendship

(Hiccup POV)

After successfully "borrowing" a fish from the Great Hall and snitching a shield from the forge, I walk into the forest to find the NIght Fury's cove again.

The trees are covered in a soft frost as the ground is covered in feet of snow. The blizzard covered nearly everything in snow. The world is a light land of winter and freezing to death... _more_ so than usual.

I weave through the forest my feet making a soft crunching with the snow. After wandering around for a while I spot the cove, the ground dips inwards towards the snow covered land and I move towards it staring down at the cove for a moment.

Most of the snow is melted leaving just a light dusting look but the pond is frozen and the waterfall dipping in towards it is similar. The Night Fury is...the Night Fury is no where.

I let out a soft sigh before turning and hunting around the edges of the cove, there has to be another way in, that ledge isn't going to get me very far when I trip and slip of the edge breaking my nose and some other body part.

I scan the area going from right to left, I learned a while ago that when you're searching for something it's best to go in that direction, eyes read from left to right so they aren't as used to the motion. Snow, snow, snow, snow-there! A small split in between the two stones separates the walls from each other.

Gripping my shield tighter, I move forward tilting the wood sideways as I slip in between the two walls. For a standard Vikings, they would've had to grind their teeth and shove sideways through it. I can fit easily, without even tilting to the side slightly.

I reach the end of the walls and turn the shield so it covers my torso, I lean down slightly and release a breath. It's fine, breathe. I toss the fish forward and it lands with a splat.

I strain my ears.

No movement.

No sound.

The dragon isn't coming.

Fine.

Clenching my jaw tightly I kick a little snow out of the way before moving forward tightening my grip around my shield hilt. My stomach rams into the shield suddenly and I let out a grunt of pain pulling back and staring at the shield in frustration. Rubbing the injured area slightly I tug upwards on the wood.

It strains, creaks and remains locked in place.

Terrific.

Letting out a sigh I let my shoulders drop before I duck under the shield and crawl under the wood. I stand and brush snow from my fingers on my vest before turning and giving the shield a final tug. It groans in protest but remains firmly locked into place. I have little doubts that nothing short of a boulder falling from the sky will remove it now.

That worked amazingly. I turn away from the shield before I can add more mental death threats towards it and lean down grabbing the fish from the ground by its gills.

I suck in a breath silently scanning every inch of the cove from top to bottom looking for the Night Fury with my eyes. Where is it? It should stick out like a sore thumb in the snow but it doesn't. Did it get out? Wouldn't surprise me, it _is_ a Night Fury.

Sudden movement catches my attention and I whip my head right watching with hitched breath as the Night Fury slips off of the rock it'd been hiding behind.

Hunting me.

The dragon moves across the ground warily staring at me with mixed emotions.

I suck in a breath and stare at the dragon fear worming it's way across my limbs freezing me.

You didn't come here to stare at the dragon, Hiccup. Right. I lift out my left hand towards the dragon, outstretching the fish as an offering towards the dragon. It stares at the sea animal as if it's growing a chicken head from it's side for a moment before moving forward slowly. A growl slips from it's throat and the Night Fury draws back just as quickly turning to offensive.

My breath hitches again in fear and I pull the fish back towards me pressing it to my chest. The dragon stares at me accusingly, gaze resting at my hip. My eyebrows knit together for a moment before I slowly pull back my vest revealing my dagger.

The dragon snarls.

Yup. Found the source. I slowly move my hand down, letting the dragon track my movements and draw the dagger from my belt with two fingers; as if it carries a plague. I move my hand out away from my body and drop the dagger blade first looking the dragon in the eye.

It jerks its head right, ' _more._ ' it seems to say.

I keep eye contact with the dragon as I kick the dagger onto my boot and kick it towards the frozen lake. The dagger skids across the ice for several feet disappearing in the glint of ice sparking towards the sky.

The dragon relaxes instantly sitting back, pupils widening happily. I hold the fish to myself for another moment. Hopefully this works. Fingers crossed.

I hold out the fish again and the dragon advances opening its mouth. I stare down at the gums in confusion. The dragon had teeth, when it was about to kill me a few days ago I distinctly remember sharp teeth snarling down at me. "Huh, toothless; I could have sworn you had-" Teeth retract from the gums and rip the fish from my hands eating it in two bites.

My hands snap back to my chest before I realize they'd done it and I stare at the dragon for a moment my eyes widened largely. I stand corrected. There is teeth. Yup, definitely teeth. "Teeth." I finish curling my fingers in towards my chest.

The dragon's head turns to look at me before moving forward. This was a bad idea! "Uh, no, no, no, I-I don't-" I slip landing on my back but continue to retreat from the dragon my hands hitting a rock. "-have any more." The Night Fury's head is less than two feet away now. Its eyes roll back throat making a weird nose.

 _Thnnk, thnnk, thnnk..._

What is it doing!? Is it choking?

A saliva coated half of a dead fish lands in my lap a few seconds later snapping me from my thoughts. Oh, wow. "Elgh." I mutter staring at the tail end of the fish in disgust. I sit back pulling the fish into my hands and stare at up at the dragon. It mimics my position, sitting back on it's tail. I chew on my inner lip staring at the dragon for a moment. Now what?

The dragon stares down at the fish then looks back up at me. I follow it's gaze a few seconds later and squeeze my eyes shut for a moment in disagreement before releasing a breath. Eat the fish. Are you kidding me!? One flicker of a glance up towards the dragon confirms it.

Great.

I lift the fish up towards my mouth and hesitate before forcing myself to take a bite. Swallowing a whole yak covered in honey and mud would have tasted better. I grimace as my taste buds reject the offering squirming. _'How dare you betray us!'_ They scream towards my brain.

"Mmmm," I lie and lift up the rest of the fish towards the Night Fury. Please end my misery and take it back! "Mpgh guf." I mumble through my full mouth staring at the dragon. It stares at me, seeming amused with my mouths inward battle.

It swallows.

My hands fall into my lap. Seriously!? I suck in a breath through my nose to brace myself before swallowing. The fish refuses to go down and I shove harder, it comes up for a moment and I lift a hand towards my mouth forcing it down my throat. It feels like slime crawling down my throat. Ha! Yes! Success! How long that fish is going to remain in my stomach is anyone's guess.

I shiver in disgust and look up at the dragon offering a weak smile. The dragon stares at me, squints it's eyes before slowly pulling it's mouth back looking hesitate it's lips shaky before twisting it's mouth into a smile. I blink in shock my smile falling back. Whoa.

I set the fish to the side the sudden need to touch it feeling me. I lift up a hand, receiving a low growl. The dragon spins around and glides away from me crashing, rather gracefully next to a tree. I get to my feet and watch it for a moment. I've come this far. I give a soft shrug before moving forward towards the Night Fury.

I walk over to where the dragon has made a ring of fire and is laying in it. The dragon follows two birds with its head before it sees me. Groaning in annoyance it shifts its body so it doesn't have to look at me, lifting its tailfin in front of its face. I, sitting cross-legged across from it slowly shift reaching out my hand.

I stop as it lifts up its tailfin giving me an annoyed look. I jump to my feet, walking away guiltily not looking back. When I reach next to the pond I take a chance and look up seeing it climb a tree.

I stand next to the pond staring at the ice. Winter doesn't usually strike Berk with a blizzard around this time, it's...weird. But it's not like I can control the weather so I don't exactly get a say on what it will and won't do.

I turn and plop down on a rock next to the river kicking a stick up towards my left hand. I catch it from the air and turn kicking snow away with the side of my boot. When it's cleared I start to draw, I let my hands guide me letting the drawing create itself. Eventually it turns into Elsa and Anna.

After a while I get bored of the drawing and scrub it away with my boot and begin another drawing. Drawing after drawing is traced into the dirt until the lines get harder with a soft edge and after a moment I realize I've started to trace the Night Fury.

Biting my bottom lip for a moment I trace the ears the neck and I move onto the eyes but still as I feel a puff of hot air on my neck.

My gaze flickers left as the Night Fury, now at my side. Relax, breathe repeat. I turn back towards the drawing trying to pretend it isn't next to me adding more details, the eyes and nose. I hear an approving purr and my gaze flickers towards the Night Fury again.

The dragon walks away on two legs and I pull away from my position, my chin resting against my elbow on my knee watching in amazement as the Night Fury goes to a smaller tree and rips it from the ground with it's jaws with ease, as if tearing apart paper. The dragon shakes off the snow before shoving the bottom half onto the ground and begins to spin around tracing everything into the dirt and wiping a large majority of the snow away with it's tail.

It goes behind me and then smacks me on the head with the branches. I wince but continues to stare at the dragon. It stops shortly after that and tosses the tree to the side before nodding it's head in approval. I shift my head to see every angle of the drawing.

It's amazing.

The dragon picked up drawing in less than ten seconds.

It's just scribbles but to me, it's better than anything I had ever seen drawn before. I walk forward trying to get to the outside edges when a low growl stops me mid step I tense my hands shooting to my chest. I look at the dragon and then down at my feet. I've stepped onto one of it's lines.

I lift my foot and the dragon stops growling and purrs. I look at the drawing again and put my foot down. The dragon snarls glaring at me.

Foot up, purr

Foot down, growl.

When it looks angry enough to jump on me or about two steps later I step over the drawing. I look back at it cocks its head to the side with silent approval. I give it a small smile and with balance I didn't know I possessed I stretch out my arms as if to fly and step over the lines.

Line after line, I spin in circle but my eyes never leave the ground, I spun until I feel hot breath on my neck and freeze. The dragon is behind me.

I stop and slowly turn to see the Night Fury standing there.

I start to reach out my hand again staring at it but the dragon growls uneasily. I stop and look away and outstretch my hand. I can't see it, staring firmly at the ground. If it chooses to take off my hand I wouldn't know. I trust it. I'm letting it decide whether it wants to touch me or not.

To trust me.

I feel its nose touch my palm I let out a breath as a small shiver races through me, as if some lost part of me has just connected. I look up

It returns my stare looking at it's nose cross eyed for a moment. It pulls back and I look at the dragon and it's shakes it's head and jumps away from me.

I pull back my hand and watch as it glides away. A flightless dragon; a failed Viking.

I sigh and walk forward to head back towards the village I turn to look back at him and duck under the shield turning my head away from the dragon. I clench my fists before whispering, "See you tomorrow, Toothless."

* * *

 **Authors Note: :) :) :) :)**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Tail

(Elsa POV)

"He took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delious." Gobber declares. He throws out his chest and lifts up his head with nothing other than pride. It had been the blacksmith's idea to gather on top of a watchtower well we eat supper. Personally, I would have much rather we continued the Great Hall gatherings.

The other teens, except for Hiccup lean back the twins chuckling in awe. The seating arrangement goes like this, me, Fishlegs on my right Snotlout on my right then on Snotlout's right side is Tuffnut next to Ruffnut. Sort of off center and not really close to anyone is Hiccup.

His eyes are distant as if his brain is in another place entirely. Wouldn't surprise me, who knows what amount of trouble he'll get into next. Guilt however, has been working at my insides from this afternoon. I shouldn't have snapped at him, I rarely lose myself like that. Usually the anger and frustration comes out in random gusts of snow flakes not words.

I feel terrible.

I'll track him down and apologize when this is over. Let my brain rest in peace.

Gobber interrupts by continuing the story of how he lost his arm and leg, "He must've passed the word because it wasn't another month before another one of 'em took my leg." Gobber concludes and lifts up his peg for emphasis.

The twins take in breaths of amazement, Snotlout grins and Fishlegs smiles well Hiccup stares dully at the fish he's not even really roasting. What is up with him? He doesn't seem in the right mental state right now.

Fishlegs suddenly shifts and stares down at his chicken legs a stormy look flashing across his features."Isn't it weird to think that if your hand was inside of a dragon but your mind still had control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside; by like, crushing it's heart or something." Fishlegs says and smashes the chicken legs together, trying to mimic crushing something with the food.

I give him a disgusted look and Hiccup's gaze finally leaves the chicken leg long enough to give Fishlegs an echo of my look. Crushing it's heart. Wow, food suddenly doesn't appeal. My stomach churns and I stare at the fire to turn my attention from everything else.

"I swear I'm so angry right now." Snotlout declares scowling down at his food before looking up and gesturing with the bit of fish bone in his hands adds, "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop of the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face." Snotlout points to his face and sends me a smug look as if silently asking for my approval.

I roll my eyes.

Beyond a aching jaw and some possibly missing teeth, I doubt that plan will go very far.

Gobber chuckles and rips a piece of off his chicken, the wing, "Mmmm mmm, no, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away."

Hiccup drops the fish he's holding and with everyone's attention rooted onto Gobber, no one notices, he looks up his eyes wide. What? "A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber finishes.

I look up at the blacksmith and he yawns throwing out his arms, "Alright I'm off to bed, you should be to. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare."

My gaze moves back towards where Hiccup is-he's gone. I lift my head up and twist around looking at the stairs as Hiccup scampers down them jumping several steps. I'll never have a better chance. I swing a leg over the side of the bench and slip onto the stairway.

"But who will win the honour of killing it?" Gobber asks.

I start to run down the stairs to catch up with Hiccup,"It's gonna be me." Tuffnut says. "It's my destiny see." He adds his voice growing fainter.

Fishlegs gasps, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" He asks.

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark." Tuffnut corrects.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth and that's never been there before." Ruffnut retorts.

"Yes it has, you've just never seen me from the left side before." Tuffnut says and I don't hear the rest of the amazingly intriguing conversation as I hit ground level and take off running towards Hiccup's silhouetted form.

"Hiccup!" I shout and he freezes turning to look back at me his eyes wide. I reach him within a few quick steps and take in several breaths. "I wanted to apologize for this afternoon."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asks, his voice is slightly hard. Not cold, just rough edged.

"About what I said after I-we crashed…" I trail off slightly cringing at the memory. Hiccup stares at me for several moments. "I'm sorry, I wasn't in the right of my head." I say. The Haddock stares at me for several more moments before he shakes his head.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." With that said he slips into the forge. I stand next to the building half of me wanting to chase after him but the larger part stands still in surprise for several moments. Used to it.

I turn away from the forge and start to pick my way through the village towards my house.

(Hiccup POV)

As soon as I step into the forge I let out a long breath leaning against a post for a moment. The words still hurt but at least she apologized, that's the first time in my life I remember someone doing that to me. I could tell it'd been bothering her for hours, maybe Elsa isn't shutting me out as much as I thought.

Shaking my head to clear it I turn and work my way through the forge towards the back room. Gobber gave it to me a few years back so I would stop feeling the forge with as he called it "random useless junk". I pull out my notebook and flip it towards the page with Toothless.

If I don't do something about him soon, he'll die. Gobber said so himself. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.

The words send a shiver down my spine and I look down at the notebook resting it on top of the desk and retrace the left tailfin onto Toothless.

I grab a larger sheet of paper and with a lot of guesswork, I stay up hours into the night making the prosthetic dorsal tailfin.

I close the fin and look up my eyes aching. My left eye feels red and raw and I shake my head and blink several times before looking up. The first streaks of sunrise are gliding through the sky happily. Ah, great.

I grumble something I don't understand under my breath before moving away from the backroom. It's not the first time I've stayed up all night, won't be the last either it's just dragon training is fun enough with sleep, without it will be even better. Who knows what fun activity Gobber has in store for us today.

If I hurry, I can make it to the cove and back before training, see if the tailfin fits. I sigh and tuck the fin under my arm and leave the forge. There's a large basket of fish at home from when I recently went fishing that I want to grab first. Toothless probably hasn't eaten anything serious in the food department for a while.

I pick my way through the village avoiding the patrols still wandering around. I make it to my house in under ten minutes and slip inside the wooden building.

It's dark and cold.

Nothing unusual. I move through the dark structure relying more on memory on where things are more than sight and make it to the kitchen feeling with my free hand for the basket. After a few tries my fingers brush over the knit sack and I grab the strap swinging it over my shoulder.

The weight of both the tailfin and the basket make my body want to tip backwards but I manage to keep myself upright. I grit my teeth and move forward pushing open the back door and slipping into the woods.

000o000

By the time I reach the cove, my entire back and shoulder have gone numb. "Hey Toothless?" I call looking around for the Night dragon jumps off a rock and walks over to me, nose in the air as he sniffs the fish. I toss the sack off my shoulders my limbs sighing with relief, "I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I say and kick the basket over fish spilling out. Ah man, I am not going to be able to feel my shoulders and back and when I do...it's not going to be pleasant.

Toothless's eyes widen happily and I grimace, "Okay, that's disgusting." I note. I scan the fish quickly taken account of them, an eel, salmon and cod mostly.

"Um..Okay." I say and start to back up to his tail the prosthetic under one arm. "Got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole eel." I say. Rambling. I ramble when I'm nervous.

Toothless pokes his head into the pile and when he sees the eel he slowly backs away growling. It's just a fish, with a shrug, I lean down and pick the eel up causing Toothless to rear.

Panicking slightly, I throw the eel as far away as I can. Toothless calms again and advances on the pile. "I don't really like eel much either." I admit watching Toothless as he begins to eat the fish. I slowly back up my eyes on his tail more words sputtering from my mouth, "That's it, I'll just be back here minding my own business…"

I reach the tail and lean down, I lay the prosthetic next to it. Toothless tail shifts and I bite my lip in annoyance grabbing the tail. Toothless shifts again and I toss my bangs from my eyes. "It's okay-" I start but his tail wiggles in my grasp like a disagreeing worm.

Deciding this isn't going to work I sit on the tail, pulling the prosthetic to it attaching the straps.

I sit back and pull the prosthetic out staring at it's flesh and blood counterpart. The black scales shine slightly in the sun and the leather matches it almost perfectly. It's surprisingly accurate for something made by guess work. I rest a hand against my chin debating inwardly for a moment. "Hmm. Not too bad it works- WHOA!" I screech as Toothless takes to the sky. I wrap my arms around the tail, terror pulsing through me as the ground gets further away. I have a soft fear of heights, nothing drastic but this, this pumps up every fear of that times twenty.

As soon as we get twenty feet into the air, probably less, Toothless starts to crash. He lets out a roar of panic and I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment before looking up again. The prosthetic is flapping uselessly in the wind leaning down.

Breathe, breathe…

With my heart pounding in my throat I stretch my hand out and rip the tailfin open.

Toothless soars upwards the back of my hand skimming the ground slightly before he does. My eyes widen, "Oh my- its working!" I shout and pull the tailfin right. Toothless turns gliding over the lake, then, finally seeming to notice me, whips his tail.

I fly through the air before I hit the pond.

I'm flung off and I brace myself for landing in the pond. I hit it with a splash, the thin sheet of ice covering it snapping under the sudden weight. My back taking most of the impact. I shove towards the surface everything soaking and weighing me down. Toothless crashes into the pond across from me giving a aggravated roar.

I throw my hands into the air despite the stinging pain racing through my back.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **Authors Note: =D Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey! Again! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 8: See You Tomorrow

(Hiccup POV)

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber says and the doors to the cage explode open green gas spilling out everywhere. The gas thickens and spreads out to us. I grip my bucket tighter searching for the dragon through my now clouded vision.

Were paired into teams of two, me and Fishlegs, Elsa and Ruffnut and Snotlout and Tuffnut. The eel from a few days ago with Toothless is slung over my shoulder but I ignore it focusing on the Zippleback stalking us.

Gobber continues, "A wet dragon head can't light it's fire, the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky, one head breathes gas the other lights it." My muscles tense."Your job, is to know which is which." He finishes.

Fishlegs whimpers next to me and begins to spit out information, trying to calm himself by knowing how he'll die? I'm not sure why. "Razor sharp teeth, and ignites venom from pregitgestoin, prefurs ambush attack, crushing it's victoms-"

"Will you please stop that!" I hiss. The Zippleback can hunt us if we talk, not like it can't if we don't it's just we'll be louder.

Snotlout and Tuffnut voices ring through the arena, "If that dragon shows either of its faces- THERE!" Snotlout yells. Water splashes and I look around hopefully. Maybe they got it-

"HEY!" Elsa yells.

Nope.

"It's us idiots."Ruffnut says somewhere nearby.

"Oh," Tuffnut chuckles. "Your heads are getting bigger we thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut says and Snotlout laughs and quickly covers up as he sees both girls plant withering glares.

"Not like there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure-" Elsa throws something at Snotlout and it smacks him in the jaw causing the Jorgenson to tumble backwards. Ruffnut smashes her water bucket over Tuffnut's head and he falls on his back disappearing in the fog.

Something reaches out and Tuffnut is ripped into the remaining gas. Ruffnut starts to move to the fog to case after her brother but Elsa holds out her hand preventing the girl from moving forward. The tips of her hair are covered in small icicles.

What…?

Is she seriously that cold? Focus Hiccup.

"Wait." Elsa commands.

A tail swipes out and Ruffnut and Elsa are flung to their backs. Tuffnut bursts out of the gas and breaks into a run holding his bleeding nose, "Oh I am hurt! I am VERY much hurt!" He yells and races off. Fishlegs let out a squeal of fear.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." He says.

I grind my teeth to withhold a sarcastic comment to that and leap back as one of the heads emerges from the gas towards Fishlegs. He yelps, jumps and throws his bucket forward towards the head. .It smacks the dragon in the face and it stares at him and lets out a growl that sounds unmistakably like a laugh before opening it's mouth and revealing gas.

"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs says, sounding unconcerned for a moment. My hold tightens on the bucket. The Zippleback head spits out more gas at Fishlegs and he squeals, throws his bucket towards open air and runs.

Both heads are visible now and I watch as the other head twists as sparks jumps from it's mouth. Both heads raise up to their full height. Towering over me by at least seven feet.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber shouts. I toss the bucket up and the it misses by at least three feet and lands in a puddle on my feet splashing me. Yay.

"Ah come on." I groan looking down at the water in frustration. It just sits there like water does. The Zippleback growls and I jump backwards slipping on the water, landing on my elbows. I sit up the Zippleback cringes and I realize something, it is afraid.

It's afraid of the eel that I had around my shoulder. Taking a chance, I raise both my hands and look at the dragon, "Back, back." I tell it.

The dragon backs away and I continue to push it backwards without even touching it. "Now don't you make me tell you again." I say. The dragon backs into the cage and I slowly lift up my vest and remove the same eel from a few days ago with Toothless.

I toss it onto the ground and the Zippleback backs away. "Now think about what you've done." I say biting my lip. I turn and grab both of the heavy doors and shove them closed. I wipe the eel slime off of me on my vest before looking up.

Everyone is staring open mouthed, and frozen in place. Elsa's clothing is covered in a layer of frost but my attention is cut off from staring at that as Fishlegs drops his bucket onto the floor and I look at them. "So are we done?" I ask. "'Cause I have some things I need to-yup see you tomorrow!" I call and race from the arena.

000o000

I walk into the forge later and pull out a bucket of scrap leather. Toothless is going to need someone to control the tailfin and I guess I have unintentionally dubbed myself said person.

I grab a long iron rod and begin to work on a saddle, pulling and stretching the leather to get it to wrap around the frame right. I haven't made very many saddles but I have made a few and no the basics. I brush off several loose strings and lift up the saddle, smiling for the first time in a while.

000o000

Less than an hour later, I lift up the saddle, smiling widely. Toothless sniffs the saddle looks up at me and nods his head before he crouches down eyes wide. He lets out a dragon laugh before he takes off running. "Hey-what?! Toothless!"

I learn that Night Fury's are just as fast on the ground as they are in the sky. After I'm panting, gasping for breath and seeing red spots in my vision, Toothless finally stops. He looks over at me and I shoot him a half glare. He pads over to me looking accomplished and smug.

"Ready to cooperate?" I ask. He grumpily walks over to me, not slipping on the ice again. I put the saddle on him and check the straps before taking it off again. "It works." I declare.

I grab the extra rope I brought with me and tie it to my foot and the tailfin before moving back towards Toothless. I hop slightly on one foot as I tie it to my left and Toothless snickers. "Ha, very-Ah!" I yelp as I trip and start to crash towards the ground, I brace myself for impact but hit Toothless's neck instead.

"Thanks bud," I mutter and get to my feet swinging onto his back, "Ready when you are." I tell him.

Toothless jumps into the air and I can feel his powerful muscles working. I hold the rope in hand and Toothless glides over to the lake. After a moment, Toothless turns and I tug on the rope right to try and match it.

I'm flung off the saddle and smash into the pond, Toothless doing the same a few seconds later. Left. Left would have been better.

000o000

In the forge that night, I tug on the leather straps I have attached to my belt and then to the saddle. I tug on it a few more times and nothing happens. Nodding in small satisfaction I turn and look around me at all of the scraps still waiting to be used. I look down at myself and toss off my vest starting on a flight outfit.

When I finish I shove the saddle and the vest under my desk before collapsing in the chair, nodding off. Sleep has never sounded more inviting.

000o000

The next day in the sky again, I've decided I am a terrible co-pilot. I tug at the rope with my foot and its working about as good as yesterday, so crash landing in store. Yay!

We make it out of the cove before crashing, I'm thrown from Toothless's saddle and stumble forward before I turn around weaving through the grass looking for Toothless.

After a few seconds, I break into a flattened area where Toothless is rolling around purring like a happy kitten. I stare at the dragon the rope sparkling in the sun and hopelessly knotted from all the rolling Toothless is doing. I rip a piece off of the grass and sniff it. It smells similar to catnip. Gobber used to have a cat in the forge, Square, he was mean, moody and always smelled like mud. When I was younger Gobber let me play with Square after he was knocked into a pretty good haze from catnip. He died from old age when I was about twelve.

I look up and smirk as Toothless kicks his legs slightly, actually, Dragonnip

"Toothless?" I ask. He stops rolling and looks up at me looking dazed and disoriented. I laugh openly the sound startling me slightly before I put my hand on the side of his head and start to lead the disoriented dragon back to the cove.

000o000

The Gronckle smashes into Snotlout throwing him flying several feet before charging at me.

I drop my shield and mace I'd borrowed grabbing the grass from off my belt and hold it up to the dragon. It stops mid flight falling to the ground a blissful expression across its face. I stare at it for a moment before scratching its nose and leading it over to the right. The dragon complies with a happy moan.

000o000

As I leave the arena that day and the other teens chase after me, "I've never seen a Gronckle act like that before." Snotlout says.

"I know it was awesome!" Fishlegs says. I look up and see that if I want to work with Toothless's tail fin I needed to leave right now. Besides, if I stay with them, the question on why I'm getting so good is bound to emerge and I really don't want to answer that.

I back up, "I-I left my axe in the ring." I lie and I look at them,"You guys go on ahead." I say, I turn around and almost smash into Elsa she leaps out of the way and flashes me a half smile, "I'll catch up with you." I call and race off to the forest around the arena.

Later that day I stratch at Toothless's neck and he purrs happily. I smile softly and rub harder before moving my hand under his chin, his eyes roll back before he falls to the ground asleep. A happy breath escapes his lips and I stare at him in surprise and shock for a moment before looking at my fingers.

Whoa.

000o000

In dragon training the next day I hold a mace in hand. Elsa throws her axe shield at the Snow Wraith in front of us and it bounces off its horn and she dives to the side. The Wraith races up to me and I freeze. Fingers crossed this works...

I drop the mace as Elsa comes running forward sword in hand, looking composed and angrily furious at the same time. I reach out and scratch the Snow Wraith along the neck and under the jaw and it falls to the ground unconscious.

Elsa stops and her sword lowers in surprise as she gives a grunt of confusion.

000o000

In the Great Hall a few days later, I walk over to an empty table and swing my legs over to the bench and sit when I'm surrounded by a mass of people all begging to know how I'm doing so good.

00o000

In the cove a few days later I mess around with a hammer bordely until I hear a grunt. Toothless dives past me a blur of black and I lean back in shock slightly watching as he lands on a small speck of light.

I snicker softly.

He's chasing the light.

I lift the hammer to the sun and start to lead Toothless around the cove laughing hysterically.

000o000

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber says and pulls up a latch, a small green dragon crawls out and looks at us and licks its eye. It's about the size of a large cat with small wings and looks ready to claw off your face in a moment. Tuffnut laughs and turns to Elsa and Ruffnut at his side.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut starts and the dragon growls before it jumps onto his face wrestling with his nose. "Ow! Get it off!" Tuffnut shouts tugging at the dragon's body. I angle shield to the sun the light catches the Terrors eye. It jumps off of Tuffnut's face.

"OH! I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" He yells and jumps behind his sister. Point very much taken.

I manage to get the Terror into the cage and lift up a foot to stop the door from swinging back and forth. I look back as Tuffnut speaks looking at Snotlout "Wow he's better that you ever were." Tuffnut says.

Elsa and Ruffnut snicker at that and Snotlout grabs the front of Tuffnut's shirt curling his fist.

000o000

I hold the saddle in my hand I had started taking it back and forth to Toothless and back to the forge. It's snowing softly not enough to affect the test flights just snowing. I'm already in my flight vest deciding that I didn't want to have to waste the time getting into it later. I walk through the forest when I hear the distinct sound of metal hitting wood as though someone was cutting down a tree, and shouts of frustration.

Someone venting off anger at the trees. I'll leave them to that, the forest can be very understanding.

A whirring noise feels the air and breaks my thoughts, I duck instinctively and something shiney flies over my head landing on a tree behind me. I look straight and see Elsa rolling to her feet she looks at me surprise written across her face. I glance back and see her sword on the tree, if I hadn't ducked she would have taken my head off.

Elsa stares at the saddle in my arms and then at my flight vest. Her eyes widen, not angry just surprise, before waiting for her reaction I take off through the trees and don't stop running until I reach the cove.

When I reach the cove and regain my breath, I put the saddle on Toothless and then I add to the stirrups I had already been working on. With the rope in hand I work the it through all of the gears. I sit back and look at. Yup that should work.

000o000

A few hours later I lead Toothless onto a hill, I had found it a few years ago when I like Elsa was, was letting the forest know of my frustration. It is always windy here and it could be helpful or extremely annoying. The wind is causing the snowflakes to bite at my face and any unprotected part of me.

I grab the rope I have around my shoulders and I tie it to Toothless then to the stump on the hill. Toothless shakes his head. Yeah, I have to agree with him on that.

I whack him on the ear, "Hey, this will probably work." Toothless glares at me and I bit my inner lip, "Or you could hope for our deaths, that works to." I mutter. Toothless whacks the back of my head with his tailfin. I yelp and rub the injured area looking up at him with a plant withering glare.

He sends me a smug look. I pull my notebook out ripping out a page.

I climb on his back and pat his side softly a silent wording for, ready. Toothless jumps up and the wind blows in my face, my bangs flying away from it. Focus at the task at hand. A voice mutters in my head, I push down on the stirrup and look back watching how it affects Toothless's flight, writing down the position, after repeating this several times there's a horrible snapping noise.

This is eminent.

Toothless flies through the air, smashing into a tree then the ground. Toothless lands on his back I land on my stomach. Toothless rolls over and I move with him. I look up in surprise and then groan my eyebrows knit together in confusion and I look up before tugging on the stuck latch. "Oh great."

000o000

In the Village later that night I lean against a house as casually as possible waiting for a sentry to pass. Toothless is by my side and trying to sniff everything at once. My jaw is clenched tightly and my fingers curled into fists. Someone sees Toothless and this is all over.

Footsteps get closer and I shove Toothless back looking at the man as he passes, torch in hand.

"Hiccup." He says with a dip his head and I wave softly before I start to walk forward and Toothless looks a the sentry I grab the strap and pull him right towards the forge. "It's this way." I hiss. Toothless head jerks to the left and he follows after me.

We reach the forge a few seconds later and I grab the first dagger I see. A crash sounds behind me and I look back at Toothless, "Be quiet!" I hiss. Toothless lifts up his head and I walk over to him and start to try and pry the latch open.

"Hiccup?" A voice calls I snap my head up, my eyes scan around us for another second. They cannot see Toothless!

"Hiccup?" Elsa asks and I freeze Toothless lifting up his head to the window, "Are you in there?" Elsa asks.

We are so dead!

Toothless and I share a panicked look and I shove the dagger onto my belt before I race forward and grab and apron throwing it over my flight vest and tug Toothless with me as I leap out the window pulling the shutters closed behind me.

"Hey Elsa, hey, Elsa hi." I stutter and she stares at me narrowing her eyes.

"I normally don't get what people do but you're acting weird." Elsa says and Toothless tugs on the strap and I jerk backwards with a grunt and laugh awkwardly. Toothless tugs again, more persistent. I would have groaned but Elsa in front of me withholds the sound. Toothless tugs on the strap again and I'm dragged back.

"Well weirder." Elsa adds and I smile weakly before Toothless pulls me up and through the window. I land on his back and shove my foot onto the stirrup.

"Go!" I hiss we take off into the sky away from the village heading towards the cove.

That. Was. Close.

000o000

(Elsa POV)

After failing to track down Hiccup, I head home shoving open the door. The final session for Dragon Training is tomorrow before the winner is chosen. It's most likely going to be Hiccup and I can't honestly say that I'm mad about that.

It's honestly relieving. If I don't have to fight it than the chances of my powers coming out are slim. I just wanna know how he's been getting so good. I push open the door to my house and stifle a yawn closing it behind me.

"Elsa," Ingrid says calmly and I jerk my head up towards my aunt. She's sitting next to the fire her back to me. Anna isn't in the room so she's probably asleep.

"Yes Ingrid?" I ask and move in front of her. She gestures for me to sit on the opposite side of the fire and removes the long metal rod she was using to poke at the ashes setting it on the rim of the flames.

"How was dragon training?" She asks calmly. I stare at her in confusion before letting out a sigh.

"What is it?" I ask clasping my hands together letting my fingers wrap around the edges of the gloves.

"Hiccup, has been surpassing you, Elsa. When I put you in dragon training I thought you would succeed that useless runt." Ingrid says scowling at the embers angrily.

"Hiccup isn't useless he just has this…way with the dragons." I say no better words coming into my head.

Ingrid shifts her scowl to me, "Elsa Astrid Arendelle, you will win that competition tomorrow. That is an order young lady." I cringe slightly at her words. Rarely do I ever get called my full name, and when she adds the middle I know I'm nearing death. My brain finally wraps around her words.

"Ingrid," I say and look up at her, "Don't you see, I can't." I say and her glare remains firmly locked onto me.

"If you don't I think that it's time the village new about your little secret right? What you did to Anna." Ingrid says and hisses the last part in my ear.

I still.

She wouldn't...she _can't_!

Ingrid walks past me, "You're like a daughter to me, Elsa, I would hate for something to happen to you but it's time that the Arendelle family honour was restored wouldn't you say?" She asks rhetorically. She leaves the room and shuts the door behind her.

I blink several times staring at the flames my eyes aching. Tomorrow there isn't any training but the day after that...I close my eyes and take in a breath everything settling in.

I win, or it's over.

* * *

 **Authors Note: :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is like my fourth update today! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Test Drive

(Hiccup POV)

The next morning, Toothless glides through the air, as I try not to hyperventilate. My hands shake and my breathing is hitched. Toothless's demeanor however is radiating confidence. Well at least one of us knows what we're doing.

I pat the side of Toothless's neck softly, "Okay, let's take this nice and slow." I say. Toothless growls and I look down at the cheat sheet, "Position, three no four." I open the tail and Toothless soars forward, wind carrying him with ease. I bite my lip and look back at the tail fin then look at the rope. Everything is holding, Hiccup. Breathe. I know you know how.

The wind is biting and frigid, and the early winter that's hit us isn't helping it in the slightest. I take in a deep breath of the cold air releasing it slowly.

Toothless smashes into a sea stack and I jerk back into focus, my thoughts flying away from me. Toothless pulls away from the sea stack and I open the tail,"Sorry!" I call. We turn and run into another sea stack that has kindly, placed itself before us."That was my fault." I say. Toothless smacks me in the face with his ear and I bite my lip, "Yeah, yeah I'm on it." I say with a soft roll of my eyes.

"Alright, position three." I mumble to myself. I push on the stirrup and the tail opens Toothless flying straight up.

A smile finds its way onto my lips and I release a breath. Flying is both terrifying and exhilarating or a terrible mixture of both. "Ah! This is amazing! The wind in my- cheat sheet STOP!" The cheat sheet, flies out of it's holder and soars up above me. Toothless stops as I yelped and I'm flung on of the saddle I reach up and blindly grab the paper before gravity remembers its purpose and Toothless and I start to fall.

Cats!

My chest leaps into my throat, terror pulsing through me. If we reach the ground, the impact with ground will kill us. Trying to swallow the pulsing terror building up, I turn my attention to Toothless. "Toothless you gotta kind of angle yourself!"I yell. Toothless, instead, starts to spin. His tail whacks me in the face and I'm flung backwards. I shove the cheat sheet in my mouth and with determination racing through me, I reach down to grab the handle on the saddle.

I miss the first time but my fingers grasp it the second. I pull myself onto the saddle and shove my feet into place, I click back the tailfin and then I tug up with all my strength. Toothless wings snap open and wind whistles past us, Toothless roaring in pain or fear. Probably a mixture of the two with a side of 'Do SOMETHING!' towards me. I rip the cheat sheet from my mouth looking down at it, the wind is ripping at it and blowing the right edge towards the right, it's useless.

I look up at the sea stacks and then down at the ice before looking up again.

Relax, breathe, release.

I throw the paper to the side and grab the handles with both hands my fingers curling around the saddle. Toothless enters the valley of sea stacks and as he flaps his wings, I can feel the rhythm. I don't just feel like his rider, I feel apart of him. I click the tailfin and Toothless picks up speed, I push down again just knowing what the right one is, like Toothless himself is whispering it in my ear. We entered the sea stacks as rider and dragon, we leave them as one.

I throw my arms up in victory as we break free from the rocks. I throw both my arms up, "YEAH!" I cry. Toothless picking up on the excitement fires a plasma blast in front of us. My hands fall slowly,"Come on!" I groan. Toothless flies through the ring of fire happily and the flames bite at my skin sending waves of pain through me. I duck, shoving my head into Toothless's neck.

When I feel the heat pass I lift my head and Toothless lifts his head to look at me, "I am not fireproof!" I say trying my best to remain calm but still raise my hand out and point behind us for emphasis.

Toothless gives me a guilty look and I sigh pulling my hands in towards my chest. Toothless flies forward for a little before he lands on a small island. There's dozens of rocks covering everything and there isn't a beach just rocks and more rocks with a few stray sticks and branches hanging around.

I jump off of him and reach up and feel my face. I pull my hand back and it's covered in ash. No burns, just dirty. I got lucky.

After gathering fish for dinner, with Toothless's help I group several of the twins together into a large pile of fish again. I turn around and look back at Toothless who is happily laying down next to the large pile of fish. I steal a fish from him looking down at the wood again. Even as hesitate as I am to look at anything that resembles heat except the sun, I haven't eaten anything all day. I look back at Toothless, "Hey bud, can yo-" Toothless fires a blast the sticks flame up instantly, cutting off my sentence.

I blink.

"Thanks." I say.

I shove the fish onto a stick and, sitting as far away as I can from the fire as possible, I lift the salmon over the fire. Toothless shifts forward so his side is resting against my back. I look back at him in surprise before relaxing and lifting the fish over the fire.

A hacking noise catches my attention and I look at Toothless before he drops half of a dead fish onto the ground looking at me. I stare at the head for a second before I lift up the fish I'm cooking, "Um, no thanks, I'm good." I assure my insides squirming at the thought of the original regurgitated fish.

Squawking noises feel the air and I look up to see a small pack of Terrible Terrors.

Toothless growls and pulls his fish in closer. I tense and look over at Toothless silently asking what we're supposed to do. Toothless just growls at the dragons but other than that doesn't seem to keen on moving.

The group of three land and a Terror races over grabbing the regurgitated fish head. The Terror drags it off and a second Terror grabs the fish, the two starting to battle over it for a second.

I pull my gaze away from them as one of Toothless's fish stands up and walks away. Toothless rips the fish away from the third Terror and eats it, laughing at the small dragon. I back away from Toothless slightly incase he decides that's not enough and leaps forward attacking the dragon.

The third Terror spits out a tooth and his body puffs up and he prepares to spit fire at Toothless. My dragon fires a tiny blast at the dragon and it lands in the dragon's mouth. The dragon puffs up its body enlarging with air. It releases the air and walks away swaying. "Not so fireproof on the inside are you?" I ask softly with a small laugh.

I grab a smaller fish from Toothless and toss it to the dragon. "Here you go." I say. The Terror grabs it and eats it, I lean back against Toothless and the Night Fury watches me from the corner of his eye as the smaller Terror walks up to me.

He sits next to my leg and curls up sighing contentedly. My hand raises up in surprise and I stare at the small dragon, "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." I breathe.

000o000

When I reach the village later that day my brain is restless. I turn and slip into the empty forge and walk into the back room collapsing into the chair. I lay my hands down on the desk and rest my head in them, idly rolling a pencil up and down the desk. Over my drawings of Toothless, inventions and other stuff.

Push up. Grab.

Push up. Grab from falling off the edge.

Up and-hey get back here! I stop the pencil from rolling off the desk and lift my head slightly when a creaking noise catches my attention.

My dad's head pokes through the door and I gasp leaping to my feet. What si he doing here? Gobber isn't here. I shove the papers of Toothless to a corner of the desk and curl my fingers. "Dad! You're back!" I say and he starts to squeeze into the small room. "Uh, Gobber's not here, he's at the Great Hall." I say. Dad nods and finally shoves his large frame into the room.

"I know, I was looking for you." He says and stares at me. I look up at him in shock.

"You-you were?" I ask. I can only remember a few times he was actually looking for me. Chief duties are always at the top of his list, instead of me. I rest solidly between an annoying sheep he has to deal with and something he never gets to.

He nods, "You've been keeping secrets." He says.

My brain flashes back to the forge a few days ago. Maybe Elsa did see Toothless. She must've told. What if they've already found out about Toothless and have killed him?

"I-I have?" I stutter.

"Just how long do you think you could hide it from me?" He asks. I look at the man and my hands grip the side of the desk to keep myself upright as my legs start to give out.

"I-I, I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it. So, let's talk about that dragon." He says. My weight falls onto my hands and words start falling out of my mouth.

"Dad, I am so sorry! I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how I could-" I stop and look up at him when he laughs.

I give an awkward laugh with him. He-I-what?

His head snaps down and he gives me a large smile, "Are you kidding! I've been hoping for this!" He booms and I cringe at his loud voice.

"Uh, you we're?"

"And just wait till you spill a Nadders guts for the first time or mount your first Gronckle head on a spear? Oh what a feeling!" I let out a breath of relief through my nose and I look up at him, not Toothless.

He playfully punches me on the arm and I topple backwards. My hands grab the edge of the desk to keep me upright and scramble to my feet. Dad continues to rant,"Oh you really had me going there son, all those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!" He says.

Ouch.

Ouch.

 _Ouch._

"It was rough, I almost gave up on you but all this time you we're holding out on me!" He yells. Holding out on you? No. You are very mistaken. He finally snaps his gaze to me, "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." He says

 _Is he serious!?_

He scoots closer on the chair and looks at me a happy smile on his face. I eye him awkwardly, and fold my arms across my chest. He looks back seeming to remember something, "Oh, I brought you something." He says. I stare at him curiously. Really? This is werid. First he's looking for me. Now this..?

He pulls out a helmet and hands it to me. I take it from his hands and my fingers brush against his palms. "Thanks," I breathe and I hold the helmet in my hands.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it." He says still staring at me fingers, "It's half of her breastplate." He adds.

I rip my hand away and put the helmet on the desk, "Oh," I voice before laughing awkwardly.

"Wear the helmet proudly, you deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal." I stop drumming my fingers over my arm slight horror racing through me. My lips tighten into a tight line. Held up my end of the deal. My stomach sinks.

I look up at him and stretch out my arms a fake yawn eliminating from my lips, "I should probably head to bed." I say.

He stands, "Yeah, um, good talk." He says awkwardly.

I nod, "See you back at the house, thanks for the-the breast-hat." I say. He nods and squeezes out of the backroom. There's several crashes and I assume he ran into the things hanging from the ceiling. I hardly pay attention.

 _Worst Viking Berk has ever seen_.

* * *

 **A/N: :) Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoo! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 10: This Time, This Time For Sure

(Hiccup POV)

The next day in the Arena, I dive behind a wall thats been set up. It's the final fight before the champion is chosen. Ninety percent of Berk bets it will be me, I'm hoping not but chances of that happening are slim. I groan inwardly and my oversized helmet tips on my head slightly blocking my vision on my right, I shove the helmet up and look up as Elsa pushes her back into the wall I'm hiding behind.

She sends me a scowl and looks near growling her eyes are hard, empty and cold.

"Stay out my way. I'm winning this thing." She hisses. I shake my head softly staring at her and give a small smile.

"Please, be my guest." I say. She leaps away from the wall I'm hiding behind and I quickly lose sight of her. The twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout are already out and hanging towards the side lines pouting.

I poke my head over the wall spotting the Gronckle up ahead. I really, really don't want to win this but I don't really think Elsa does either.

I pull away from the wall and get to my feet lifting the helmet up so I can see. I start to move forward towards the rock eating dragon. My feet make little sound against the ground and I break into a run reaching the Gronckle in less than a minute. I reach forward and scratch along its neck. Before it really has any idea what I'm doing, I move my hand under its chin and it falls asleep at my feet.

I look up watching as Elsa stops her run to it and looks at me disbelief written clearly on her face. Then, she closes her gaping jaw and starts to swing her sword around. "NO! Son of half troll mutton eating-" I tune herrant out and look at Gobber.

"So later!" I say and start to walk off. He grabs the back of my shirt and drags me back.

"Not so fast." Gobber commands.

I disagree.

I release a breath through my nose glancing up in the direction of Raven Point

Toothless is waiting for me, if I don't hurry, he'll burst out of the cove and rip the village apart blasting anyone who came within two hundred feet of me. "I'm kind of late for-" Elsa shoves the tip of her sword into my throat and the sentence dies.

"What! Late for what exactly." She demands. Frost is spread across the metal and I stare down at it in confusion.

"Quiet down."Dad commands. Elsa pulls her sword away and stands a few feet away from me, sending me a murderous scowl.

"The elder has decided." Dad says. Gobber lifts his hook above Elsa's head and I eye the elder hopefully. Come on! Please-Gothi shakes her head. Gobber lifts his hand above my head and Gothi nods pointing her finger at me.

I kick the ground with my foot as Elsa sends me a glare that could make the sun hide. When people like her, that are usually reserved, nice and calm turn berserk, best idea is to run for your life.

Gobber gives a shout of celebration. "Oh! You've done it, Hiccup you get to kill the dragon!" He yells Fishlegs picks me up and sets me on his shoulder. I wave a hand in mock celebration.

"Oh! Yes! I am so-"

"-Leaving! We're leaving! Lets pack up looks like you and I are taking a little vacation. Forever." I call as I walk into the cove later that day. I sigh and toss my pack onto the ground, I have packed only essentials, clothing, food, and a few other things. I back up and fiddle with my flight vest. What dumb luck.

"Ah man," I mutter.

 _Shing_.

The sound cuts through the air and I jerk my head up stumbling backwards in surprise. Elsa sits cross legged on the rock looking more calm than before, her sword is in one hand a rock in the other.

"What the-" I shriek. I stop and take in a breath. "Elsa! W-What are you doing here?" I demand and look behind her. If Toothless decides to interfere this is going to end terribly.

Elsa fingers the end of the blade before she drops the small rock she was using to sharpen it. She leaps down from the boulder and her feet hit the ground with a soft thud.

"I want to know what's going on." She says and tosses the sword to his right hand. I watch it spin through the air, my heart sinking. "No one just gets as good as you do." She says putting heavy emphasis on "get."

I back up, "I-I" I start and she stares at me shaking her head before letting out a long calming breath.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hiccup." She says.

Are you?

I'm not so sure.

"I-I.." I trail off.

"Are you training with someone?" She asks

"Training?" I repeat and she grabs the front of my shirt lifting me off the ground with ease, note to self: Do not get on the bad side of Elsa.

A branch snaps nearby and Elsa shoves me to the ground, I hit it with a soft grunt and my eyes widen.

 _Toothless._

I leap to my feet and race over to Elsa. Toothless will only wait so long…"Um, you're right! You're right! I'm through with the lies!" I say and reach her she turns to look at me but her attention is still partly on the other side of the cove. "I've been making….Outfits!" I say and Elsa raises and eyebrow.

"You got me! Drag me back." I demand and grab her hand and try desperately to get her attention back on me. "It's time everyone knew- OW!" I yell as she twists my arm back. "Why would you do that!" I demand.

Elsa glares down at me, "That's for the lies." She says angrily.

A low growl echoes through the cove, "Oh, no." I moan. I jump to my feet ignoring the stab if my new injuries watching as Toothless breaks through the trees.

Elsa gasps and the temperature drops suddenly. "Get down!" She yells and pulls me to the ground with her. She grabs her sword ,"Run! RUN!" She yells.

Toothless comes racing at us and I watch as Elsa prepares to swing her weapon. I leap to my feet and dive forward grabbing Elsa's forearm stopping the weapon from moving any further I wrestle the sword from her grip and throw it to the side.

I look at Toothless, all teeth are showing and he's growling lowly. He glances at me and I hold out my hands in between the Viking and the dragon, trying to prevent them from killing each other.

"She's a friend." I say and Toothless clearly disagrees. He wraps his tail around my feet and I look at Elsa. She seems frozen in place by shock, surprise and anger. Snow is starting to fall and her eyes are wide.

I glare at Elsa, "You scared him." I say, even though both Toothless and I know that Toothless is not scared but furious. Murdering furious.

Elsa snaps out of her shock,"I scared _him! Who_ is _him?"_

I cringe, "Elsa, Toothless, Toothless Elsa." I say. Toothless growls and Elsa backs up, ice spreading under her feet. My eyes widen and I stare at her for several moments everything suddenly making a click in my head.

Ice.

Snow.

The weird weather.

How she always hides.

Shutting people out.

Early winter.

Dragon training.

The gloves.

The icicles from her hair.

How her clothing frosted.

 _Elsa has ice powers._

Elsa follows my gaze down towards her feet and she backs up more in horror, more ice spreading. "Elsa," I murmur looking at her. She stares at me lifting up her hands.

"Just stay away!" She commands before whipping around and running towards the cove edge. She climbs it like it's her sole purpose in life and I watch her before turning to Toothless.

She's cursed, and I'm about to be dead once she tells.

"Duh, duh, duh we're dead." I groan. Toothless shakes his head back and in a good riddance way. He turns around and I whip around, "Whoa, whoa, wait! Where do you think you're going!" I demand. I run over to the dragon and he lets out a breath through his nose before leaning down so I can mount him.

Ice powers.

I just...it's…

Toothless jumps into the air and I click the tail fin not checking to see if I had done the right position. I know it is.

Toothless flies up over the trees before gliding the forest for about a minute before I see a trail of ice then Elsa sprinting through the woods. Looking to her sides and behind her. Why she doesn't look up was beyond me. She's being chased by a dragon.

Toothless dives down and grabs Elsa's arm, ripping her into the air. "AHH! Oh great Odin's ghost! _THIS IS IT!"_ Elsa screams. The snow picks up speed at her terrified yelps. Toothless drops her on a tree branch before taking the top of the tree and pulling it over so Elsa's hanging above seventy feet off of the ground. Elsa looks up at me eyes wide and terrified.

"Stay away from me!" She shouts.

"No way, Elsa! You tell about Toothless and I spill your secret!" I return.

"Not like it matters anyway! I lost dragon training and my aunts going to tell!" Elsa yells towards me her grip on the tree branch tight. Oh, that would explain her sudden change of, yay! You're doing so good to I'm going to murder you.

"Elsa, calm down!" I command lifting my hands out towards her.

"I'm a monster! I can't control the curse!" Elsa vents her voice rising several pitches. Her grip slides slightly and she jumps forward wrapping her upper body around the tree, "Just leave me here! I...don't want to hurt you." In the last part her voice is quiet silent and broken, nearing tears.

"You're not a monster." I say after a moment of silence and rest my right hand against Toothless's neck. Elsa looks up at me, "Just let me show you, please, Elsa." I say quietly. I hold out my hand towards her and she stares at me for a moment, looks down at the ground before slowly pulling herself up and over the branch with a grunt. She balances on the tree branch for a moment and her hands linger on my hand for a moment.

"Don't touch me." She orders before sliding onto Toothless's back staying as far away as humanly possibly from me."Okay, now get me down." She commands her voice still shaky. I take a glance back at her before turning my attention towards my other half.

"Okay, Toothless, down, gently." I say and look back at Elsa giving a tight smile as she clenches her fists the thick blue gloves frosting over. "See? Nothing to worry abo-" Toothless shoots off into the air like a explosion cutting of my sentence as I yell something untranslatable.

Elsa lets out a long scream before she wraps her arms around my waist and buries her head into my back. "Toothless!" I shout. "What is wrong with you! Bad dragon!" I yell. Toothless ignores me and proceeds to do several spins in the air, I look back at Elsa, "Sorry he's not usually like this!" I say.

Toothless drops and smashes into the ocean, giving me and Elsa the bath neither of us requested. Water clings to me and Elsa and freezes on the younger girl imminently. Toothless flies upwards. I bite my lip in annoyance. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"Okay! I am sorry! I am sorry!" Elsa yells. "Please just get me off of this thing." She begs. This seems to be the source for Toothless's sudden flight of death. He snaps his wings open and glides upwards towards the setting sun. We fly up and I can see the colors splashing across the sky.

Elsa releases me, and I glance back at her, watching as her eyes widen with amazement, her hair coming loose revealing long bangs that fall in front of her face a braid falling down her back gently. She lifts up her hands pulling the bangs back and lifts her hand towards the sky slightly. She runs her gloved hands through the clouds her face breaking into a delighted soft smile.

Sparkles of snow trail after her fingers and she rests her hands on my shoulders, I smile slightly as we fly up above the clouds to where the aurora borealis feels the air. I watch the lights dance for a little and the sun finally setting in the distance, Elsa wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder.

I tense slightly before letting my smile widen. Pitch blackness finally takes air and we fly towards Berk the glittering lights of the town look tiny from where we are.

"Alright, I admit it, this is pretty cool." Elsa says, "It's amazing." She releases me and pats Toothless's side,"He's amazing." Elsa adds she releases a long breath and I look back at her.

"You're...not afraid of me." She says, it's a statement but the way she said it makes it seem like more of a question. No...I'm not. I realize, after dealing with Toothless and discovering dragons are completely different than we thought her powers don't seem as horrifying as they would have a few weeks ago. They fit her.

"No. I'm not." I answer anyway.

Elsa looks down at her fingers, "But I'm cursed, I'm a monster why-"

"Because it's who you are." I interrupt with a shrug, "You accepted Toothless, he's part of me I accept you for who you are. Even your gift." I say putting heavy emphasis on the last word. It's not a curse, I don't think so.

Elsa nods softly and rests her hands in her lap looking at me, "So what now?" She asks. I inwardly groan. I was planning to forget everything and run Elsa knows this. She's asking what I plan on doing now. What do I plan on doing now?

I offer no answer.

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow!" She exclaims. I bite my lip. Right. "You know you're going to have to kill a dragon. " She reminds me and says 'kill a dragon' in a barley a hiss. Toothless ears perk up and I look back at Elsa.

"Don't remind me." I say softly. She snaps her mouth shut. Toothless hisses and I can feel the panic radiating off of him. My eyes widen and I look up realizing that our joyful flight has come to an end. Elsa looks at me and seems to sense the change in both of our demours.

"What is it?" Elsa asks.

Toothless takes a hard right suddenly and my eyes widen with surprise,"Toothless what's happening?" I ask. He doesn't even seem to notice my voice as he flies forward. Towards a valley of dragons in the sky.

"Get down!" I hiss to Elsa and lean down as far as I can on the saddle. Elsa leans down over me and I watch as a Zippleback and a Monstrous Nightmare fly in close to us.

Every dragon is carrying some sort of animal in it's claws, or mouth. "What's going on?" Elsa her voice a low whisper. She wraps her arms around my chest tightly trying as Toothless dodges several other dragons.

I shake my head and look back at her,"I don't know." I whisper. I stare at the dragons for several moments, some sort of animal is in their claws. Fresh kill. A recent raid by the looks of it. "It looks like their hauling in their kill." I note.

Elsa tenses, "Uh, what does that make us?" She asks.

I don't know!

"Toothless you got to get us out of here, bud." I whisper, putting a hand on his head. Toothless shakes my hand off and I look up around me in fear. I felt terror falling through the air yesterday, but compared to this, that was a big ball of bright cheery happiness.

My heart beats quicker and I force myself to remain calm. I know Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to us. I trust him with my life as I have many times before. It will be fine.

I hope.

A Zippleback gives me and Elsa a long hard, cold stare. Toothless dives suddenly and I let out a cry of surprise, Elsa echoing me. I duck my head into Toothless's neck and look at the handles to his saddle they're covered in ice. I close my eyes tightly and don't move until Elsa shakes my shoulder softly. "Hic," she murmurs the rest of my name choking in her throat.

I pull my head up, my breath hitching. In front of us is a huge volcano. Its hissing, and smoking but Toothless dives into a narrow opening similar to a cave tunnel. When he reaches the end there's thousands of dragons lined along the walls of a large cavern surrounded by red mist. "What my dad would give to find this." I breathe. Elsa's grip around me tightens vastly. Toothless glides over the red mist before diving to the side.

He lands on an overhang and I look at the red mist, my eyes wide,"Well it's satisfying to know all our food has got dumped down a hole." I sarcastically note without looking back at the Arendelle. Elsa takes in a sharp breath as a dragon flies past us dropping a sheep into the mist.

"They're not eating any of it." Elsa says quietly. We both watch as a single Gronckle flies over the hole. It drops a small fish out of it's mouth and hovers there for a second scratching the side of it's head.

A huge head snaps up and it's jaw slams around the Gronckle. My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat as I lean away from the end. Elsa's arms tighten around me in fear. "What. Is. That?" Elsa breathes.

I have no idea.

And I don't want to know.

All of the other dragons back up into their hideouts as the head descends slowly before all three eyes on the side of the head snap to us. "Toothless, we need to leave." I say. Toothless nods his head and takes off into the air, wings flapping powerfully.

The huge dragon head snaps up at us and Toothless soars upwards and a Zippleback leaps in it's path and is grabbed from the air and dragged down into the dragon's mouth. Toothless flies up to the top of the volcano and then out of it.

I'm breathless and Elsa grips my shoulders tighter and her hands are shaking with fear. Toothless flies faster than I have ever seen.

When we land, Elsa jumps of off Toothless and looks at me, "It totally makes sense." She says and stares at me, "It's like a giant beehive their the workers and that's their queen." She says and turns, "Let's find your dad." She says and starts to rush off.

I jump off of Toothless and rush up to her and grab her shoulder, she turns around, "No! Elsa we have to think this through." I say and look back at Toothless, "They'll kill Toothless." I add.

Elsa looks at me and I walk back to Toothless as she speaks, "Hiccup, we just found the _Dragon's Nest._ The thing we've been searching for since Vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret?" She demands. I don't answer and she adds,"To protect your pet dragon are you serious!" I turn back towards her.

"Yes."

I look at the ground as she makes no comment. I sigh and then look up to see as her face softens, "Okay, so what do we do?" She asks. I fiddle with the straps on my flight vest keeping eye contact with Elsa. Her blue eyes are focused on me, waiting for an answer.

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll think of something." I mumble.

"Okay." She agrees, she pulls her loose hair away from her face and pulls her hair over her left shoulder staring at me for a moment. Okay? That's all she has to say not 'hey you almost got us killed'! Elgh! Elsa punches me.

I grab my upper arm and wince. Staring back at Toothless. He looks up at me from where he's drinking water, rolls his emerald green eyes and continues drinking water.

"That's for kidnapping me." Elsa says.

give her a disbelieving look. Elsa turns and starts to walk off I look at her retreating back.

"You know, I wouldn't have had to kidnap you if you had just minded your own business." I say and she pauses looking back at me,"Thanks though," I say and grab her gloved hand.

"For what?" She asks looking me in the eyes.

I lean forward and give her a soft kiss on the cheek,"For letting me kidnap you." I say and she blushes madly. I release her hand and back up. She purses her lips and turns nodding. She grabs her sword and races from the cove

I watch her retreating back and my face breaks off into a smile.

Toothless comes up behind me and purrs. I jump and look at him, he gives me a lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling he looks me in the eye. I snap out of my blissful daze and look at him, "I-uh, What are you looking at?"

* * *

 **A/N: I think this turned out pretty good. Like Elsa I actually really like their reactions to each other. :)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

(Elsa _POV)_

 _"Elsa! Psst! Elsa!" I keep my eyes firmly closed as Anna climbs ontop of me sitting on my side. I bite my lip to keep my lips from twitching letting the younger girl know I'm awake. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"_

 _I let out a grunt and half open my eyes refusing to look up at her, "Anna!" I groan. "Go back to sleep." I command and rest my head on my hand._

 _Anna lets out a sigh, "I just can't!" She declares and flops onto me in her declaration. "The sky's awake so I'm awake and we have to play!"_

 _I roll my eyes inwardly and lift up my hand shoving my younger sister off the bed, "Go play by yourself!" I command. She hits the ground with a thud adn for a moment I'm sure she's given into defeat. A few seconds later Anna once again scrambles onto me and pulls my eyelid open._

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

 _My eyes open and I smile happily._

 _Nearly half an hour later, Anna tugs me into the cove I'd found when I was younger and she wasn't old enough to explore with me yet. "Come on, come on, come on!" She commands dragging me forward. I laugh and lift a finger to my lips shushing her._

 _We come to a halt in the center of the cove and Anna lets out a giggle, "Do the magic do the magic!" She commands. I smile softly and wave her forward._

 _She moves closer towards me and I spin my hands together creating a small hovering snowball. "Ready?" I ask and look up at her awed look. She nods her head several times her blue eyes widened with excitement._

 _I smile and throw my hands upwards. The snow ball explodes in thousands of snowflakes falling towards us. Anna throws her hands up and dances for a moment, "Pretty!" She declares. I smile and neal towards her height._

 _"Watch this." I command and stomp my foot on the ground. Ice spreads across the dirt and water quickly and Anna slides several feet still giggling. Hours pass in building snowmen, ice skating, shielding and jumping into piles of snow. Anna lets out another giggle as she leaps onto a pile of snow._

 _I throw my arms forward and create a bigger snow hill for her that the five year old happily lepas onto. Anna starts to speed up and I can't keep up, "Wait!" I command her. Anna leaps forward ignoring me, "Anna slow down!" I order and throw my hands forward._

 _My boot catches on a loose twig and I fall backwards hitting my elbows. "Whoo!" Anna declares leaping forward._

 _"Anna!" I shout and throw my hand forward. The ice sails through the air and smacks her in the head. "Anna!" I scream and scramble to my feet as she hits the ground limpy. What have I done!?_

 _"Anna!" I gently pick up my younger sister's limb head and rest it on my lap staring at her hair as a thin white streak whizzes through a clipping of her hair. "It's okay! I've got you Anna."I promise despite the tears worming at my eyelids. What have I done!?_

 _Anna shivers, gives a soft groan then looks up at me, "Esa?" She murmurs. I stare down at her._

 _"I'm here, you'll be okay!" I promise._

 _"Elsa how could you? I trusted you. You let me down, sis. That isn't magic." Her voice is suddenly older and this time the words sting. The tears fall and I cry out holding her towards my chest ice spreading across the ground in spiky points._

 _"You hurt me, Elsa." Anna whispers._

 _"I know! I'm sorry!" I cry out frantically. "Please be okay!"_

 _Please…_

"Elsa!" The voice rips me from the dream twisted memory and I sit up barely holding back a scream. "Elsa!" Anna says I turn my head towards her. Her hair is loose and sticking up in all angles the night is slowly turning into day but her face is etched with concern.

"S-Stay away from me!" I command my voice stuttering. Anna moves forward and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, it's okay." She says and takes my hand despite my silent protests, "I'm your sister, Elsa. I'm never going to stay away, well except when I really am away but even then I'll be here in spirit." Anna assures rambling slightly. She turns her attention towards me and gives my hand a quick squeeze.

I let out a long breath. "Where's your brush?" I ask my eyes lingering on the mess of hair that has become her head. Anna's hands fly up towards her head and she gives a ackward wince smile.

"Heh, yeah, welcome to bedhead!" She declares happily. I raise an eyebrow before moving forward on the bed and taking the ratty red strands and pulling them back away from her face. Anna sits contently resting her hands on her lap stifling a yawn. She's usually a late sleeper. I must've done something to catch her attention.

After pulling apart several rats I take half of her hair and start to weave it into a braid. The white streak that pokes from her hair sticks out painfully the memory burning behind my skull. Anna remained blissfully unconscious during that episode, Gothi had to work to warm her up and beyond getting spasms of being cold Anna's fine.

I tie off the two braids and Anna turns looking back at me giving a small smile, "You wanna build a snowman?" She asks softly.

I shake my head and swing my legs over the other side of the bed, "THe final exam is today, I have to get there before Hiccup does." I say and halt as that sinks in. The final exam is today. What is he going to do?

Oh, if he took of last night I will freeze the ocean and drag him back by his ears, Toothless protesting or not. I open my trunk shuffling through several pairs of clothing.

"Oh," Anna says and leans over laying on her stomach kicking her legs slightly her eyes twinkling, "I see two love birds." She teases.

I throw a shirt back towards her and it smacks the younger girl in the face, "No," I protest.

Anna pulls the shirt away from her face and snickers. "Yeah, sure," she agrees and I look back and her. I'd been so preoccupied yesterday I'd slept fully clothed. I don't exactly feel like changing.

I pick my sword off of the ground and rest it on the desk. "Hiccelsa." Anna says suddenly and I look up at her.

 _"What?"_

Anna smirks, "Your couple name."

"Anna!"

Anna giggles and leaps off of the bed, "GIve me two minutes and I'll join you!" SHe shouts and scampers from my room her door shutting a few seconds later. I groan and rub my forehead staring down at the gloves.

Anna doesn't think it's a curse...neither does Hiccup. Maybe it's time to let it go.

I shake my head and leave the room scanning for Ingrid, she was already asleep when I got back thankfully and she isn't here. Either at the arena already or somewhere else. I grit my teeth slightly and walk towards the door standing next to it as I wait for Anna.

Her door bursts open and my sister stumbles down the hallway still shoving on her boot. Her two braids fall over her shoulders and she manages to right herself, "Ready!" She declares.

Wish I could say the same.

000o000

When we reach the ring I send Anna off to find a spot for us in the crowd, honestly I was just trying to get her to go away so I could talk to Hiccup privately about Toothless.

We're late. Stoick's speech is almost over and I barely catch the last few words, "Today my boy becomes a Viking, today he becomes one of us!"

I move into the entrance of the arena. Hiccup is standing there pale and looking slightly on the verge of throwing up. His helmet is tucked under one arm as he stares forward dully at the arena. I release a breath of silent relief as I stare at him. He didn't make a break for it.

"Be careful with that dragon." I order quietly.

Hiccup doesn't look back at me or seem startled by my sudden appearance. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about." He admits and we both watch as his dad weaves through the crowd. I rest a hand against the side of the wall and pull my bangs away from my face. I like the way it looks, I feel less...restricted.

I bite my lip slightly before moving forward a little bit more. Frost spreads under my fingers weaving across the wall. I ignore it, "What are you going to do."

Hiccup still refuses to meet my gaze, "Put an end to this, I have to try," He finally turns meeting my gaze. His emerald green eyes look distant but firm. "Elsa, if something...goes wrong just make sure they don't find Toothless." Hiccup commands.

My eyes widen. If he dies.

I give a soft nod, "I will." I promise. "Just promise me it won't go wrong." I plead.

Hiccup opens his mouth to respond but Gobber walks in through the entrance at that moment. He stares at me and Hiccup for a moment his eyebrows shooting up in surprise before he turns his attention to the Haddock.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead." Gobber commands and moves past me. Hiccup lets out a shaky breath before he moves forward moving his hands upwards and putting his helmet on. I stare at his back for another moment before I turn and follow Gobber.

I quickly move through the ground moving next to Anna. She gives me a half look before turning her attention towards Hiccup. I follow her gaze and watch as he moves towards the weapons rack the cheering around coming to a softer hush.

Hiccup stares at the weapon's rack for a moment before he plucks off the smallest dagger and a shield from the wood. He releases a breath, "I'm ready." He says quietly. I clench my fists and tighten my lips into a thin line.

The door to the arena creaks for a moment, metal grinding against metal before the doors burst open and fire bursts from the inside spilling outwards. My breath hitches and the dragon explodes from the cage roaring angrily and leaps towards the ceiling climbing the chains linking the roof together and growls angrily. It fires a blast towards a group of Vikings and they leap away, not faze in the slightest.

The dragon growls then seeming to notice Hiccup, slowly lowers itself onto the ground. Hiccup watches it his eyes as wide as they can go and I feel my stomach work it's way into impossible knots. Please have a good plan, please have a good plan…

The Nightmare moves towards the Haddock and Hiccup stares at it for a moment before slowly backing up dropping his dagger and shield on the ground with equal clatters. Murmurs of confusion run through the crowd.

"What's he doing?" Someone near me asks.

I tense. He's training it.

Hiccup lifts up his hands and gives the dragon gentle murmurings I don't catch. The Monstrous Nightmare stares at him with interest before turning its gaze toward his head, his helmet. Hiccup follows it's gaze and lifts the helmet from his head.

What is he doing!?

If he does this there is no point of return.

Hiccup throws the helmet to the side and it hits the ground skidding several feet, "I'm not one of them." He says firmly. Gasps ring up next to me and Anna takes in a horrified breath.

Stoick several feet away from me sits up in his chair his eyes narrowed. "Stop the fight." He commands.

Hiccup looks up at the chief, "No!" he argues, "I need you all to see this, they're not what we think we are, we don't have to kill them." He says and lifts his hand over the dragon his gaze remaining locked onto his father.

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!"Stoick yells and slams his hammer down on the chain ceiling.

The Monstrous Nightmare's eyes narrow before he snaps at Hiccup. Hiccup jerks his hand back and the lets out a scream of terror as the Monstrous Nightmare sends a wave of fire towards him.

"HICCUP!" I shout in panic and stare down at my fingers for a moment.

Gift or curse I have no other choice.

I turn and shove my way through the crowd peeling my gloves off my fingers, I rip the first glove off and reach the entrance of the arena pulling off the other. I throw the fabric to the side and stare at Hiccup for another moment as he tears across the arena.

I let out a long breath before throwing my hands forward.

A windy sound whips through the air before the doors to the arena explode outwards ice spreading across the arena walls. I break into the arena and race forward staring at the Hiccup and his hunter for a moment. Panic races through every heart beat and I stand there for a moment before lifting my hand forward and sending a blast of ice towards the Nightmare.

The blueish light smacks the dragon in the face and it stops chasing Hiccup turning its attention towards me. With a roar of angry murderous rage it races towards me. I throw my hands out and create several gusts of ice towards the dragon.

The Monstrous Nightmare leaps over the large gusts of ice and the large dragon smacks me away with it's tail. I fly across the area and smack into the opposite wall spots dancing above my vision.

Hiccup gives a cry of pain and a whistle builds up in my ears before a cracking conquers all. I give a startled gasp and look up spotting a spike that protrudes from the wall breaks off and I move to leap away from it. The edge whacks against my head and the world goes dark.

(Hiccup POV)

Terror.

I squirm under the Monstrous Nightmare's claw but it's useless. THe dragon presses harder against my ribs and they groan under the pressure. This is it. A whistle builds up and I jerk my head left as I realize I recognize it. Oh Toothless please tell me you didn't!

The sound the building up of a plasma blast.

A blast smashes into the chain ceiling and Toothless jumps onto the Nightmare forcing the dragon's claws off of me. I roll away on the partially covered ice floor as the Nightmare has a new appoint to face, Toothless.

"Somebody get in there and help them!" A voice screams. It's distant. All I can hear is the sound of my heart beating erratically in my chest.

Thick smoke fills the air but Toothless pushes the Nightmare into a clear part, there's several sharp gasps and I hear Gobber's shocked voice,"Night Fury,"

The Nightmare jumps onto Toothless and the Night Fury kicks it away, the Nightmare slipping on the ice. Toothless rolls to his feet and I'm surprised by how much balance he has on the ice floor the Nightmare is sliding and slipping everywhere.

Toothless roars at it and stands in front of me as I half sit up gasping for breath. Toothless prevents the Nightmare from even coming close to me. With a final roar from Toothless the Nightmare gives into defeat, scampering off.

I let out a few shaky breaths before I scramble to my feet and run over to Toothless spotting Elsa laying limply under a large column of ice on my left. It hardly registers in my brain.

I reach my dragon as Vikings start pouring into the arena. "Toothless go!" I command him and push at his head. He shakes head in a firm no and he doesn't move, "Get out of here!" I plead. I look up and see as my dad looks at the ice and the snow starting to fall before he picks up an axe and starts to run at us.

"No dad! He won't hurt you!" I promise. He doesn't listen and Toothless looks around us at the advancing Vikings, deciding they're foes and not friends he starts to fight them, he races forward and jumps onto Dad, they slide slightly from the ice and Dad tries to shove Toothless off. "Toothless stop!" I beg.

Toothless doesn't seem to hear me and opens his mouth and I hear the whistling sound of a plasma blast. "No," I breathe. I look at my dragon and Toothless stares down at dad, "NO!" I yell. Toothless closes his mouth and looks at me his pupils widening. I feel my heart sink as he holds confusion in his eyes.

"GET IT!" A Viking yells. All the Vikings race across the ice floor as best they can and jump on Toothless shoving him of off their chief.

I look at them, "Oh, no, no no. Please!" I cry. I start to race towards Toothless but Anna grabs my middle and shoves me back. Though only thirteen the girl is surprisingly strong. She shoves me a few feet her eyes remaining on both her sister, I and Toothless.

"Please! Just don't hurt him!" I plead and struggle harder against Anna's grip she doesn't give.

Barch hands Dad and axe and dad turns his attention to Toothless. My father stares at me for a moment before Dad shoves the axe into Barch's hand and looks at Toothless, "Put it with the others." He commands.

My feet give out slightly and I crumble to my knees, Anna finally releasing me her gaze locked onto something else. I look up slightly as two large Vikings the names I can't place in my panic grab Elsa by either arm dragging her to her feet.

Stoick stares at her for a moment, "Put that monster in the prison." He commands and then turns to me looking furious, "And you," He spits the word looking more than happily willing to strangle something. "Get up." He orders and storms towards me dragging me to my feet by my arm.

My gaze rests on both Elsa and Toothless.

Toothless looks at me his eyes saying only one thing: Trust.

He trusts me.

Even after the mess I've gotten us into.

* * *

 **A/N: :) Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay...I am just spitting out chapters today.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Exhile

(Hiccup POV)

The Great Hall's door is thrown open and Dad tosses me into it. I stumble my feet echoing in the empty room. I gyrate to see him pacing in anger. He's fuming.

"I should have known, I should have seen the signs." He mutters to himself.

"Dad-" I start.

"We had a deal!" He shouts. I run a hand through my bangs and look up at him.

I run my hands through my bangs trying to group my scrambling thoughts into something understandable. "I know we had a deal but that was before...oh it's all so messed up now." I groan.

"What about everything in the ring? A trick?" He demands.

I grip the edges of my hair"I'm sorry! I should have told you before now..." I say and look up at him. "Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please just don't hurt Toothless." I plead.

He glares at me, "The _dragon!? That's_ what you're worried about? Not the people you almost _killed?"_ He shouts.

I look up at him and tug at the end of my hair, "He was just protecting me! H-h-he's not dangerous!"

"A dragon! They've killed HUNDREDS OF US-" I cut him off.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" I yell, I look up at him pointing towards the door. "They defend themselves that's all! They raid us because they have to!" I yell, "If they don't bring back enough food they'll be eaten themselves, there's something else on their island Dad...it's a dragon-"

"So you've been to the nest." He interrupts and looks back at me. Hiccup, you are an idiot.

"Did I say nest?" I ask quickly.

"How did you find it!" He demands, I look up at him and shake my head. Well...long story. Involves me figuring out about Elsa's magic. Oh Thor. Elsa! What happened to her? Where is she!?

"I didn't, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." I say and look up at him. He glares before an idea passes on his face. He's going to use Toothless to find dragon island, I realize. No!

He _cant!_

He stomps to the doorway and I chase after him, "No, no no! Dad no! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! I promise you won't win this one!" I say. I grab his arm and pull him back, "For once in your life would you please just listen to me!?"

Dad throws me off his arm and I land on my back, stunned.

Dad looks down at me no warmth or anything but frozen nothingness in his gaze."You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He says and turns around. He storms out of the Great Hall and slams the great hall door behind him, "Ready the ships!" He yells.

Every ray of hope slips from me.

 _You're not my son._

 _Not my son._

I fall back against my elbows staring at the door for several long moments. After a long moment I get to my feet and stagger forward. I open the door and walk out, my mind miles away, my feet guiding me forward. I make it to the top of the cliff and stand watching as Toothless useless struggles against the bonds uselessly and my heart sinks. He's lifted up onto the boat and the chief looks up at me his eyes are angry, I slowly shake my head in warning but he looks away.

I bite my lip angrily.

Fine.

The ships set out and I feel my heart sink even lower. Leading everyone forward, that no one is going to return from. The ships slowly set out I look at them, thinking about Toothless quick but sincere promise, I trust you.

I feel guilty, angry, vengeful betrayed and yet strangely,

I feel nothing.

I wish the ground would open and swallow me whole.

"It's a mess." Anna declares. I give the red head a small glance as she steps next to me. "You've lost everything, your father, your tribe, your best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up." I say sarcastically. Anna frowns, "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" I ask angrily looking at the boat-less horizon. "It would have been better for everyone." I add.

"Yup. The rest of us would have done it." Anna says before looking over at me, "So why didn't you?" She asks softly.

"I don't know, I couldn't." I respond looking down at the ground memorizing the pattern on the wood.

"That's not an answer." Anna says. Frustration boils in me and I whirl around to her glaring.

"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" I demand.

She looks at me saying nothing for a moment her eyes narrowed. The answer is silent but given. Elsa. She's helping me because of Elsa. She's locked in prison probably execution if my father gets back because of me.

I look the girl in the eye, "Oh for the love of- I was a coward, I was was I wouldn't kill a dragon." I exclaim angrily.

Anna smirks,"You said 'wouldn't' that time."She points out. I snap the build up from the whole day finally losing my tied tongue.

"Okay! Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I am the first person who wouldn't kill a dragon!" I turn away from her shocked face staring at the ocean lapping against the shore lazily.

"First to ride one though," Anna says, I lift up my head at her words, "So..?" Anna asks. I turn around to her letting out a calming breath.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he look as frightened as I was." I say quietly, I lift up my head. "I looked at him, and I saw myself."

Anna lets out a breath and is quiet for a second, "I bet he's really frightened now." She says softly before turning to look back at me, "So what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

"Eh, probably something stupid." I say dryly and Anna smiles softly.

"Good, but you've already done that." She says.

I back up lifting a finger towards her, "Then something crazy." I say and turn around and take off running down the docks.

000o000

(Elsa POV)

It's dark.

My eyelids feel heavy and I don't want to wake up, but there's something I need to be aware of.

I open my eyes and see the dark room, I sit up on my elbows before my brain snaps back into working order. Memories flood into my mind, the Kill Ring, Hiccup's failed attempt, unveiling my powers, Toothless's entrance...

I jump to my feet and race forward when something jerks on my arm stopping me. I let out a startled cry and turn around and stare at the shackles covering my entire palm from my wrist to the tips of my fingers, a chain extending to the ground.

I take a few steps backwards and stare at my hands the metal's outline seen through the darkness. No…

I take another step back. I scan the room looking for any light. No torches, no daylight, nothing.

They chained me. I am a danger to Berk. Oh, why can't I conquer this curse!

A creaking noise, the sound that drew me from unconsciousness rings again and I look towards the door my eyes wide. After a moment the door is thrown open. I back up the chains clinking as they reach their full length again.

Hiccup with a torch in his left hand a key ring in the other steps into the room looking at me his expression serious. The other teens stand behind him, Anna a few feet behind them. Her eyebrows knit together in concern as she stares at me.

"What happened?" I demand as Hiccup moves forward tossing the key ring to the side. He offers no answer letting out a long breath.

"A lot. Do you think you can freeze the metal?" He asks looking up at me. I stare at him in confusion. If I leave than I'll be a fugitive, the only place I'll be going is back here again. Seeing my inward debate Hiccup's fingers curl around the torch, "My dad took Toothless to Dragon Island."

"Oh," I mutter.

Hiccup and Anna aren't afraid of me, this isn't a curse. I let out a long breath before I focus down on my chains willying the power to release. I close my eyes, "I am not afraid." I say and order the words to come true within myself.

I am not afraid.

I am not afraid.

I am not afraid.

The metal explodes and I pull my eyes open as glints of metal fly through the air. Hiccup ducks slightly staring at me before giving a soft nod of his head. I shake my fingers free of the last remains before moving forward.

The other teens part for me and I look at Anna before turning back towards Hiccup, "What's the plan?" I demand.

He gives a half smile, "We're taking the dragons." He says and I blink.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, he's the opposite of kidding: Unkidding." Tuffnut says and throws his hands out dramatically.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Hiccup says and points towards the left. The entrance of jailhouse is visible and I spot the Snow Wraith, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare and the Zippleback waiting. My jaw falls slightly and I turn to look at Hiccup.

"Come on, we need to leave." He says and stares to move down the cell block. I turn to Anna. There is no way I'm letting her come on this, that dragon was horrifying.

"You're staying here." I say and she stares up at me in shock and frustration.

"What but I-" She starts.

"Anna, you are staying here." I say and turn walking away from her. I bite my lip and Anna gives a shout of frustration behind me but without a dragon or a boat she can't follow us. The other teens mount their respective dragons and Hiccup offers a hand to me from where he's sitting on the Snow Wraith.

I take the offered hand and he pulls me on behind him.

I let out a breath.

"Come on!" Hiccup shouts and nudges the Snow Wraith forward. She leaps into the air the other dragons following behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: :) Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: :)**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors I missed!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle Of The Red Death

(Hiccup POV)

When we reach dragon island a few hours later, the huge mountain is already out and the remains of fleet is on fire or gone. "No," I breathe as I stare at the burning ships. I know they wouldn't take Toothless off of the ship's, why would they? There's no reason they should. There's shouts and I can hear Dad and Gobber. I look back at the teens, "Fire at the head!" I command they do as I request. There's a blast as their dragons' fire makes contact with the head.

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs! Fishlegs move!" I yell. The boy and his Gronckle jump fly up, we fly out of range and in the sight line of Dad and Gobber who were small figures on the island.

"Look! We're on dragons!" Ruffnut yells.

"Yeah! All of us are on dragons!" Tuffnut agrees.

I ignore the twins and look at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs break it down!" I yell and shift the Snow Wraith.

He stares at it his eyes squinted, "Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing, stay away from both. Small eyes large nostrils, on relies on hearing and smell." He concludes. I nod.

"Okay, 'lout 'legs, hang in it's blind spot, make some noise, keep in confused." I tell them both boys nod and take off in that direction. I look at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff, see it if has a shot limit. Make it mad." I order. Ruffnut grins.

"That's my specialty." She promises.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating." Tuffnut says and flips upside down making annoying noises.

I groan,"Just do what I told you, I'll be back as soon as I can." I say.

"Don't worry, we got this." Tuffnut says, I pull the Snow Wraith away.

"I'm sure you do." I mutter. Elsa tightens her grip around my waist but makes no comment. I lead the dragon over the burning ships. I scan the decks for a blob of black. Where is Toothless, he has to be around here somewhere. Toothless is counting on me. He trusts me.

I scan the burning ships the smoke and fire obscuring my vision. I stare at it harder before I spot a small speck of black.

 _Toothless._

"There!" I cry and let out a breath of relief, I steer the Snow Wraith to the deck and I slowly stand switching places with Elsa. Elsa throws her hand forward and ice spreads across the fire preventing it from moving.

I jump from the Snow Wratih's back and land on the deck of the ship on my feet. I turn and look back at Elsa. "Go help the others!" I yell, she nods and takes off away from my vision. I turn back to Toothless and rip the mussel from his mouth, "Hang on. Hang on!" I say. Toothless looks at me staring as I grab bar from the ground and start to shove at the wood between his chains.

Come on, break, break, break!

A shadow looms over both of us and I whirl around in shock before the huge foot of the dragon slams down on the deck. It snaps down the middle and me and Toothless are tossed into the water.

I land in it with a splash and shake my head to clear my spinning vision before I turn around and shove my way through the water towards Toothless. His chains are making him sink quicker. Like a stone. I reach him and grab the chain tugging on it.

Come on! Do something!

My lungs scream and I tug at the chain in desperation feeling what little energy that wasn't zapped away from the fire leave me. My lungs scream and my breath slips out like I've been kicked.

I am drowning.

Water rushes in where air used to be and I close my eyes. I'm sorry Toothless. My hand lets go of the chain, and I feel myself starting to slip away. My lungs burn and ache.

A force grabs my shirt and drags me to the surface suddenly.

I'm placed on the rocky beach coughing up water forcing my eyes open to see as Dad jumps back into the water. I cough and take in a deep breath before I stand and wait, water dripping from my clothing.

A few seconds later with an explosion of sea water, Toothless bursts from the water and sets Dad down before he lands on the rock shaking off water. He turns to me and jerks his head and the message is clear, come on.

I grin, "You got it, bud." I say and race towards him. I jump onto his back and strap connect the leather cords hanging from my belt to Toothless's saddle. I see Dad move from the corner of my eye but don't look at him. Focusing on the giant dragon.

A hand grabs my own and I flinch, before looking at the person and see Dad has my hand in his own, "Hiccup, I'm sorry….For, for everything." He says.

I shrug, "Yeah, me too."

He looks up at me his green eyes filled with regret, "You don't have to go up there." He says.

I smirk, "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I say.

We exchange smiles.

He grows serious again, "I'm proud to call you my son." He says and lets me go.

I lift my hand up and look at him, "Thanks, Dad." I say.

Toothless shifts impatiently beneath me and I grab the handles and he takes off into the air. Toothless's wings pump powerfully, and we start to fly around for a second so Toothless can dry off. A wet dragon head can't light it's fire. "He's up!" Elsa yells. "Get Snotlout out of there." Elsa commands. I glance and see Snotlout on top of the monster's head, the twins argue before Snotlout jumps onto the Zippleback's neck and the twins rush off.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tuffnut calls.

The Snow Wraith with Elsa mounted on her back fly by the mouth as the dragon takes a deep inhale. Elsa and her Snow Wraith start to get dragged back. Toothless races at them and a whistling noise echoes in the air. A sound that used to bring terror to me, now, its relief and freedom. Toothless fires a blast and it smashes into the large dragon's head. The Wraith's flight falters and Elsa is tossed from the saddle.

She screams as she falls through the air and Toothless picks up speed, he reaches Elsa's falling body and her screams stop. I look down at the wings but can't see her,"Did you get her?" I ask. Toothless ducks his head down and grunts and affirmative. I give a sigh of relief and Toothless sets Elsa down.

Elsa, slightly breathless says, "Go."

We circle around the Vikings and I look at the huge dragon scanning it. My eyes widen, "That thing has wings!" I realize I pat Toothless on the side of the head, "Okay, let's see if she can use them." Toothless turns and we plummet. Wind blows in my ears and the now familiar whistle of his plasma blast is heard. Toothless fires and the entire dragon tips over, smashing into the ground.

For a second it just sits there. Then the dragon lifts up a huge, tattered and torn wing. It flaps them and It slowly gains air I grip the handles tighter,"Well she can fly." I say. Yay?

Toothless dives into a valley of sea stacks and I look back at the huge dragon. It's snaps at us, but can't reach us. It give a frustrated roar before it starts breaking through the sea stacks in hot pursuit.

I look around us and spot the thick black heavy snow clouds. I grin and click the tail fin, "Toothless, time to disappear." I say and Toothless takes in a sharp steep climb into the clouds. We soar up and I hear the sound of the gas then the spark and I pull Toothless to the side,"Here it comes!" I warn. The fire shoots past us and we rocket higher into the sky. Toothless disappears instantly in the blackness of the of the clouds. The huge dragon gives roars of confusion and frustration.

We finally, finally have an advantage over the monster.

I pat Toothless on the side of his head, "Aim for the wings," I murmur to him. Toothless gives a firm nod and builds up a plasma blast. He fires it at the left wing and Toothless pulls up and we disappear as quickly as we had appeared.

Dive, blast, pull up, repeat.

We continue this pattern until Toothless has one shot left.

I grip the handle tighter as I hear the big dragons roar furiously. A huge fireball spreads through the clouds and I look back at it in horror, "Watch out!" I yell. Toothless pulls away but his tail still gets licked by the flame.

The prosthetic lights aflame, burning merrily. I look back at it and let out a breath through my nose. "Okay, times up." I say and watch the flame as it eats the tail happily for a second before I turn forward, "Let's see if this works."

Toothless turns around and we race to the dragon, "Come on! That the best you can do?!" I taunt. Toothless roars and dices but it's face just to be irritating. The dragon reaches up but cannot snatch us from the air. Toothless's pulls his wings in towards his sides into a dive and I hear the older dragons turn around and starts chase after us. I click the tail and Toothless growls uneasily. "We're good, just a little bit longer."

The dragon takes an inhale and I close my eyes, "Hold Toothless," I whisper and listen, for the spark.

 _Snip snap._

I rip my eyes open, "NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips around and fires a blast into the dragon's mouth. The green gas ignites and all six eyes of the dragon widen with shock. It tries to spread it's wings but the wind rips through the weakened skin and they tear open, ripping dives in through one of the holes and we reach the back of the dragon.

The older dragon smashes into the ground and a huge fireball erupts around us. Toothless and I start to navigate through the tall spikes much like we had the sea stacks until a horrible snapping noise catches my attention I snap my head around and see as the prosthetic tail flies off into the fire

Not now! Please _not now!_

"No," I breathe. I whip my head around and see the huge tail in front of us, my eyes widen as Toothless hits the giant spikes off the tail. My left leg smashes against one of the spikes. Black edges at my vision.

I stare up at Toothless. He flips around and roars something that sounds exactly like my name.

Fire bites into my back and I lose consciousness as the flames swallow me whole.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Again.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors I missed!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Breath Of Life

(Elsa POV)

The smoke is thick, inky.

stumble through the mass of people that are in front of me as I push to the front. When I finally reach it, I hear Gobber right behind me.

I stare forward and gasp my whole body going to into rigid shock and I suck in a breath.

No.

 _Why!?_

Gobber takes in a sharp breath as we both stare at the fallen chief. He's on his knees in grief as he stares at Toothless, and only Toothless. Hiccup is gone.

My face falls and I feel tears building up as I watch the chief. Snow starts to fall softly and the salty water slips down my face.

Hiccup is dead.

Why? Why is fate so cruel!

Stoick murmurs something to Toothless I don't hear and the dragon and chief eye each other for a moment before Toothless slowly lifts up his wing to reveal Hiccup in his arms. I take in a sharp breath, not daring to breathe as Stoick rushes forward and takes his child from the dragon. He lifts his ear to his heart.

If you aren't alive Hiccup, I'm going to freeze your heart and restart it!

The chief lifts up his head, "He's alive! You brought her back alive!" Stoick shouts. My hands fly to cover my huge smile as it breaks across my face.

 _YES! YES! YES!_

Gobber walks forward quickly and then with one quick glance he shifts awkwardly on his peg leg and foot, "Eh, well you know, most of him."

Stoick looks down and Toothless does as well. I run forward before anyone can hold me back and I stare at what both chief and blacksmiths eyes were fixed upon. I take in a sharp breath as I see what remains of his left foot. Burned off most likely or snapped off from fall a burned stump a little past her knee was all that was left of her lower left leg. Toothless rolls to his feet and stumbles over to sniff the foot.

Stoick does nothing but stare at it horror across his face.

Gobber puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It's not as bad as it looks, he'll be fine." Gobber assures. I watch as Toothless recoils from the foot like he'd been burned and stares at it like he, himself had lost a limb. Stoick stands and with his son in his arms he stares at his village, "Healer! I need healer!" He yells, a young man shoves his way to the front.

He rushes forward bag around his shoulder. As well we all just stand there he takes Hiccup and with one arm tosses me a blanket, "Lay it on the ground." He commands. I roll the blanket out and he turns to Gobber, "I need water, Stoick, go find a working boat. We need to get him to Berk before infection spreads. Gothi can do more than I can." Gobber rushes off and Stoick starts to direct the village but I don't pay attention.

Toothless curls up next the the blanket, cooing sadly. I sit down stiffly on my heels as the healer puts Hiccup on the makeshift bed. He rolls up the pant leg and bile enters my throat. The healer purses his lips together before he looks up at me, "Elsa right?" He asks. I nod and he turn his attention back towards his patient the long reddish ponytail hanging down his back shifting.

Gobber returns with a bucket of water I'm not entirely sure where came from but don't question it. The healer doesn't either and he puts a rag into the water and wipes away some of the ash, blood and puss. "Thank you Gobber," He says without looking up. Gobber nods.

"Anything else I can do Rubric?" He asks.

Rubric shakes his head and finishes wiping with the rag, it's stained red and I look up at him, "I'm not going to be able to cut it, we don't have enough medical supplies with us. Unless we get him back to Berk, he won't last the night." Rubric says. Gobber pales and my stomach twists.

"Stoick says they can't find any ships, everything was burned to a red death." He says.

Rubric snorts, "Yeah, that's for sure a red death. That's the name of that monster." He says and gestures to the ash lying around us. "Best keep this between you and I, go see if you can salvage anything." Rubric commands.

Gobber nods and takes off faster than I had seen any man move even with both legs. I look up at her and then hear a groan. The Snow Wraith from the arena lands behind me and I stand and touch it on the snout. Rubbing it up and down.

Rubric looks up, sighs and returns to Hiccup.

The Snow Wraith nudges my shoulder and I stare at her giving a small tight smile looking back towards Hiccup. Even if we do get a boat in working order, there still wouldn't be enough time. Unless we manage to master flight he's going to-wait. Flight. We have the dragons. I could take him back to Berk.

"Rubric?" I question. He looks up from where she's wrapping a thick bandage around Hiccup's stump.

"Hmmm?" He asks.

"I can take him to Berk" I ask.

Rubric looks up at me and ties a knot around the end of the bandage, "Elsa, there's no way you could get him there. Unless you've mastered teleportation he's staying here." Rubric says. I bristle slightly.

"I'll take my dragon." I say and gesture towards the unnamed Snow Wraith. Rubric looks at me and then the dragon and then down at her patient. Slowly sitting back on his heels as he thinks about it.

"Yeah...That would work." He says.

I nod and Rubric slowly wraps the blanket around Hiccup, "Before Stoick gets here and becomes over protective mother bear, it would be best for you to take him now. I'll take the heat." He says and I take the Haddock into my arms.

Toothless sits up so quickly he's a blur. He glances at Hiccup and then at me, and his eyes are pleading not to take him away. I have to. I won't let him die. I glance at Hiccup's flushed face and watch his shaky breaths, "Toothless, he'll be fine, you'll be back to Berk soon." I promise.

Rubric scoffs, "Toothless?" He says and stares at the Night Fury,"That name makes no sense."

I pat Toothless's head and mount the Snow Wraith. I tighten my grip on the pale Haddock releasing a breath. Toothless stares at me for a moment and I pat the Snow Wraith's neck. She leaps into the air and I struggle for a hold momentarily.

I jerk slightly but manage to right myself, keeping a firm hand on Hiccup. The smoke is worse in the air and the Snow Wraith flaps her wings restlessly as she soars forward and out of the smoke. As soon as we get out of range from the smoke I see endless ocean.

Hiccup's face is flushed and he gives a soft groan. I look down at him and rest a hand on his forehead drawing back as quickly. That doesn't look good. His fever is incredibly high. I bite my lip and stare down at my fingers for a moment before I spread icea cross my palm and rest it on his forehead. It's sort of like a block of ice.

After hours of flight, panic and worry gnawing at my insides we land on Berk, I leap off of the Snow Wraiths back and stare at Gothi's hut for a moment. "Thank you Evenglade." I murmur before looking up at the Snow Wraith in surprise.

It fits her.

I tighten my hold around Hiccup before racing towards the elder's hut and shoving the door open, "Gothi! Gothi! Gothi!" I shout and look around for the woman. She appears in front of me looking irritated but her eyebrows shoot up in surprise as she sees Hiccup.

She points towards a bed and I walk towards it resting Hiccup down on the cot. Gothi shoves me out of hte way gently and I squeeze my eyes shut.

He's strong.

He'll be okay.

I hope.

* * *

 **A/N: Elsa and Evenglade. (Evan-Glade) Has a nice ring. :)**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 15: This Is Berk

(Hiccup POV)

I take in a slow breath.

In and out. The air is wonderful and I slowly very slowly became aware of noises around me. Curiosity feeling me I open my heavy eyelids. Toothless's face is next to mine and I smile softly at him, "Hey, Toothless," I whisper my voice hoarse. He keeps pushing at me, I give a tired smile and Toothless shoves at me, "I'm happy to see you to." I assure.

Toothless purrs and shoves his face into mine, his paw smashes onto my stomach and I shoot up clutching my stomach giving a pained yelp. I stare up at the room, of my house.

I blink several times and stare at the familiar walls and then turn my attention to TOothless. "What the…?" I say and look at Toothless whose eyes are wide and excited as he shakes back and forth with energy. "I'm in my house?" I question. My eyes widen and I look at Toothless.

 _"You're_ in my house!" I say. Oh this is the end for both of us! Toothless jumps onto the rafters and I watch him with tired eyes, "Toothless!" I groan he looks down at me in between his feet. "Come on!" I mutter as I lift up the blanket and freeze.

I stare at the my feet.

 _Foot._

The missing half of my left leg, everything a little past my knee is..gone. I hold the blanket in my hand in shock for several moments before I drop the blanket and slowly lower my right leg down and then the peg leg. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the leg and looks up at me, eyes full of sorrow. I look into his big green eyes, then slowly I grab the edge of the bed and stand.

Ow.

I lean heavily on my right leg and pain shoots through the left leg as little pressure is put on it. I take in a deep breath and then I take a small step forward, the pain is incredible, equivalent to getting a hot metal bar pressed against the skin. I fall forward and prepare myself to smack into the ground, but I land on Toothless's neck instead. He pushes me up and I lean against him. "Thanks, bud." I whisper to him.

I will do something about the leg later. Right now, I need to get Toothless out of here.

I stumble slightly again and Toothless forces me to make him take most of my weight. Using him as a crutch we slowly make our way to the door. Toothless's tail sweeps around us and I stare at it for a second, before looking at Toothless. A leg for a tailfin.

I look back at the door and slowly reach out a hand grasping the metal and pull open the door.

A Monstrous Nightmare flies by so fast I gasp and slam the door shut. Shutting my eyes tightly with frustration and pain. I peel open my eyes and look back at Toothless, "Toothless, stay here." I command.

Toothless gives me a look of annoyance but I ignore him and pull open the door. I step outside and stare at Berk in complete and utter shock.

Dragons.

They're everywhere and no one's screaming their heads off trying to kill them they're just being friends. I take a few staggering steps forward staring at the new Berk in shock. Dad comes up the steps to me and I look at him before giving a soft shrug, "I knew it. I'm dead."

He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder, "No, but you gave it your best shot." He promises, "So, what do you think?" He asks.

My words fail me.

Heads jerk up from the village and they race up toward us, "Oh, look it's Hiccup!" They shout and for once actually sounding happy. Weird.

I blink a few times and look up at my dad he smiles, "Looks like all we needed was just a little bit more of...this." He says.

I follow his hands, "You just gestured to all of me." I say. More of me. Not less.

Gobber breaks through the crowd, "Well most of you, that piece of works mine, with a little Hiccup flare thrown in, do you think it'll do?"

I look down at the peg and shrug, "Eh, I might make a few tweaks."

Laughter ripples through the crowd. I smile slightly.

A sudden snowball to the face jerks me to the left and I stumble on my peg slightly waves of pain shooting through me. Elsa, strolls through the crowd staring at me her eyes narrowed. No gloves.

They accepted her.

"That's for scaring me." She says breaking me from my thoughts. Wait. Seriously!?

"Okay! What is wrong with you? Because-" I'm cut off as Elsa grabs the front of my shirt and tugs me towards her. Our lips meet and she pulls away a few seconds later. I stare at her, "-Could get used to it." I finish.

Elsa laughs slightly and I turn as Gobber hands me a saddle and tail fin. I take them from his arms and he smiles at me, "Welcome home." He says.

I grin and there's some shocked gasps, and a cry of, "Night Fury! Get down!" I turn and watch as Toothless jumps on my uncle, Spitelout before he walks over to me. Elsa laughs and I smile and the dragon.

I limp over to Toothless and I grin, "You ready to join the skies again, bud?" I ask, Toothless nods eagerly and I lift up the saddle and with the help of Elsa manage to get the tail fin in working order.

I swing onto his back and click my peg leg into place on the sew stirrup made for the prosthetic. Elsa laughs from atop of her Snow Wraith, Evenglade and I smile at her before I open the tail fin with the stirrup and Toothless jumps into the air.

The wind rips through my hair, freezing the tips and a chill whirls through the air But with wings, in the air, there is no cold only freedom. Toothless's wings pump once, twice before he rockets upwards trying to touch the sky.

 _'This is Berk.'_

 _'It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three, and being honest the snowfall is largely our resistant Snow Queen's fault. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless the people that grow here? Oh, they are even more so. The only upsides is the pets, and magic. You see where most places have ponies or parrots we have dragons!'_

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
